Brothers on The Line
by KeilaKamada
Summary: A fight changes everything. Now, Chris believes Martin as his enemy. A group of young people lost in the forest. The attempt to make the Kratt brothers return to what they were: friends. A baby spider monkey. A bomb ready to explode. By Keila Kamada & Christina.
1. The meeting unexpected and dangerous

_**Author Note:**_

_**Hello guys!**_  
_**Here I am after so long, but this time the story was written in a very special way, with a great friend.**_  
_**Annmariefan on DA, and Kristyfankratt in Fanfiction. (Christina).**_  
_**This story was a mixture of our two amazing dreams.**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_** Christina and Keila Kamada.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: We do not have Wild Kratts!**_  
_**Only OCs.**_  
_**Lina and Estevan (created by me).**_  
_**Julie, Andrei, Antonio, Angi, Alan, Robert (created by Christina).**_

* * *

_**Behind the Story.**_

_**Keila Kamada: Julie, and Estevan, never separated from your family again!**_

_**Estevan: My sister nor it can take a joke! *crosses his arms with a grimace ***_

_**Lina: Your painted my hair of blue! **_

_**Julie: Estevan ate all my meals at the picnic!**_

_**Estevan: Hey!**_

_**Christina: these Kids…**_

_**Martin: you understand *pointing to Chris* **_

_**Chris Kratt: hey **_

_**Christina: hahaha.**_

_**Chris: That our names resemble does not give you the right to mock me!**_

_**Christina: you look like Julie.**_

_**Julie: hey. **_

_**Christina: I told you martin **_

_**Martin: Chris! **_

_**Christina and Chris: Hey! * one look at other* **_

_**Everyone laughs.**_

* * *

_**The Meeting Unexpected and Dangerous.**_

* * *

_**Third person.**_

A calm morning for all crew members of Tortuga, good to all, less one.

* * *

_**Chris P.O.V.**_

I can't say of that it was treating the dream, to part, I dont can't to see very well, but only listen to voices as:

"Hey brother!"

"As thou couldest?"

"I am Estevan!"

And I saw a girl with a part of her purple hair, and other one coffee."

* * *

When I wake up, I realize that my mood today is not the best, because I did not rest enough.

Oh well, I believe that today there not would be adventure that Martin and I spent these days by drawing a map in a jungle in Rio de Janeiro the hide behind a photo, in which I had 5 years and Martin 10.

I feel that something bad would happen today, much worse than my bad mood by the nightmare the night before.

I go out fast of my room, Martin had already awake.

I walked into the bathroom and washed my face.

This does not improve anything, but it helped me to open my eyes.

* * *

_**Martin P.O.V.**_

I put on my jacket and closed the zipper just below my chest.

I beat my record, waking up earlier than Chris, this time, I would say that the sleeper family Kratt is my brother, at least for today.

I walked to the front door out of Tortuga, and I breathed the morning air was fresh and wet with dew from the leaves of the forest, just behind the beautiful beach city.

I had never been to a beach in the city, I think it should be epic, but for an populous creature adventure, but anyway, leave for next time.

Today, Chris and I will inaugurate the map of forest in Brazil, I always knew amazon was wide and embellished with fantastic animals, but I never thought in Rio de Janeiro there was a forest so amazing like Aviva is found in the radar.

"AH, AH, MI, MI" I suddenly heard a murmur that came one of my feet.

"WOW! Spider monkey!" My eyes flashed with fascination, when I found that baby spider monkey, I believe she was 1 year only.

Was female! Was watching me! Today is my lucky day.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing here? where's your mother?" I took the baby in my arms and felt something hit the ground so held her.

"What is that?" I whispered, when I find a folded paper fall to the ground.

I took the paper in my hands, and I realized that the baby spider monkey has a belt of steel in her chest with a current that was attached to note.

I opened the note and inside was written some letters disordered, with a red button in the middle joining the current of the animal with the paper.

It read:

_"Your ... Guilt... will make..._

_you lose everything .. ... you will ...regret it... Martin Kratt."_

"There is no doubt that this is for me." I say with a startled look, hugging the baby monkey with more strength, and rushing to unravel this message with the help of Aviva.

I entered the Tortuga again, putting on the backpack and the baby animals on my shoulders.

"Aviva" I screamed, but no one appeared.

With a minute of silence, I ran to the laboratory of substances, a place where Aviva certainly would.

"Aviva?" I called.

"One minute, Martin." she answered, seemed to be in the library, in the next door.

"great, let's see how we'll fix it buddy." I whispered to the baby monkey, as I walked toward the desk research.

* * *

_**Aviva P.O.V.**_

I picked up the books needed to search the forest, until I heard a horrible noise coming from the room substances, which were the bottles of research.

"Hey! Stop!" It was the voice of Martin. "Oh no!" he whined again, until another rumbling noise almost made me deaf.

I ran quickly to the next room, and saw Martin was holding his backpack that got stuck and brought down the glass shelf with special substances of Chris.

"Martin..." I was astonished, wondering what Chris would do when he saw that scene.

"Buddy, stop!" Martin did not pay attention to my voice, just continued chasing a baby... Monkey?

With the race, Martin slipped a few times in the middle of the ground, which was abundantly soaked and wet with substances.

"No!" Martin feared, so the baby monkey jumped on the table lookups of Chris and threw a glass frame to the floor, a framework was a picture of the Kratts and the map that they had spent days to make.

"My God!" I was amazed to see all this, and more, when I realized that Chris was walking up to me.

The frame with the map and the photo broke into a thousand pieces, falling to the ground wet.

The paper was soon melting amid water, and worse, Martin tried to save it, however, the map and the photo was set off on two pieces in his hands.

"No ..." Martin was sad, while monkey ran to the library.

"What is happening here?" Chris ran down the hall to reach me.

"What ... what is it?" Chris walked more slowly, entering the room of substances and watching Martin on the ground holding the papers completely destroyed.

"Martin Kratt!" Chris yelled with a sudden anger, and I realized that Chris was too serious for jokes.

* * *

_**Please comment it friends! XD**_

_**Say what you think! :)**_


	2. End the brothers, End the adventures

_**Hello to everyone!**_  
_**Christina and I suppose for your nice comments, you are anxious to read what will happen with Martin or Chris.**_  
_**Well, we will clarify it, in this second chapter.**_  
_**Keila: hug your hearts, Martin fans!**_  
_**Christina: Keila, Help Chris to forgive his brother!**_

_**Well, anyway, the brothers will not be the same.**_

_**Hugs to all! I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Keila Kamada and Christina.**_

* * *

_**Behind the Story.**_

_**Julie: no, I did not like it *clings to Christina's arm***_

_**Christina: You do not like that Kratt Brothers fight * causing release my arm ***_

_**Julie: no,I'm talking about the monkey.**_

_**Chris and Martin: hey, we are part of history!.**_

_**Estevan: these adults are not compatible with anything!**_

_**Julie: I agree.**_

_**Martin: They are not normal kids! * Pointing to Estevan and Julie ***_

_**Estevan and Julie: How is that?**_

_**Chris: You two make a mess!**_

_**Estevan: baaa! *shows the tongue).**_

_**Christina: Martin, she never was normal.**_

_**Julie: Look...**_

_**Christina: I will believe she accept you as idols and preferred to go crazy with super-corny songs**_

_**Estevan: haha , Julie is super corny! * hold off his belly and laughing ***_

_**Lina: Brother, stop laughing, you're not totally normal too.**_

_**Estevan: no, do not say anything!**_

_**Christina: keila, you could never turn my sister in a wildkrattfanatic**_  
_**and if MOST OF YOUR FAMILIES ARE KRATT FANATICS.**_

_**Estevan: I'm not a fanatic! * superior air. ***_

_**Lina: but you jumping on the bed pretending to be playing a guitar! * Smiles ***_

_**Estevan: this is not so. * Slams hand on face, lost*.**_

_**Julie: Who is super corny now? * Approaching of Estevan. ***_

_**Christina: JUST YOU KEILA AND ME ARE WILD KRATT FANATICS?!**_

_**A silence occupies the room.**_

_**Keila: it seems yes.**_

* * *

_**End of the Kratt brothers, end of the adventures.**_

* * *

_**Martin P.O.V.**_

I lifted my face to look at the Chris's eyes, who was on fire.

Aviva had her hands on lips, scared, she had never seen Chris yell like that, and frankly, I do not either.

My brother has always been the calmest, most reflective, so ... why he is behaving like this?

Now he looks at me has he was blaming me.

"Chris ... I ..." I tried to explain, my body rising from the ground carefully.

"You ... you ruined everything! the map! my creations! my substances!" Chris detained, avoiding I say something in my defense.

"It was not me!" I screamed in seconds of silence I had.

"Shut up Martin!" Chris turned to me, his eyebrows furrowed, eyes narrowed and fixed on me.

"Chris, Now let this! Was not his fault" Aviva began.

"Get out of here! you always defend my brother!" Chris raised his arm, pointed the exit of the room to Aviva.

"Hey leave him in peace."- I try to stop to reignite that is outside, but it was to the other room and only listen to say:

"You do not know what you're doing Christopher!" Aviva countered.

"And you know?" Chris challenged.

"Chris, I swear, it was an accident!" I demanded, my voice ripping my throat dry.

"Listen." Chris approached me, grabbed my jacket and pushing me against the wall.

I lost my breath when my lungs felt the impact of the wall on my back, when Chris threw me.

"You have no idea of the time we had to do all this?" My brother argued between teeth.

"I know!" I growled.

"We have taken days to create and draw this map! and it took me a years to resolve this substances! Did you know, this shelf was the bottles that I collect since college! And what you did?" Chris said with more insistence.

"I did not do it." I replied, and Chris snorted.

"Liar!" He let go of my jacket, ready to punch me.

He tried, but I held his wrist before he could hit me.

"What's wrong with you?" I dared to ask.

He was silent.

"I am your brother you're acting as if I were a stranger!" I tried to bring him to reality, he understood that was attacking his own brother.

"Sure, now you will say that is my older brother, and I am your slave!" he walked away from me.

"How are you my slave? you're crazy?" I was with my lips open from disbelief.

"Is the truth! I have always been your shadow! A baby that needs you!" Chris shouted with a hatred I had never seen him before.

"You know very well that to me, you were never a slave, much less a baby. You are my brother!" I demand.

"Is not!" Chris looked at me with fury.

"What?" My breathing started to get desperate.

"You're not my brother ... you are a destroyer!" he gestured uncontrollable.

"You tell me this just because an accident happened with the map and with the substances? Chris! can we start again!" I tried to calm him.

"Start again? For you destroy?" he smiled with debauchery, remembering Zach for a moment.

"Christopher Frederick Kratt!" I screamed, and he narrowed his eyes even more.

"Has no beginning! Has no forgiveness!" he picked up his backpack, ready to leave the room.

"Wait, where are you going?" I held his shoulder, preventing him from going out that way so restless.

"None of your business!" he faced.

"I say again, it was not my fault!" I regretted, but Chris would not forgive me.

"I'll get out of here, to a place you'll never find me in the world!" Chris yelled, pushing me hard away from him.

"Martin!" Aviva despaired, but I did not listen.

"Ouch!" I groaned in horrible pain when I hit the ground, filled with shards of broken glass.

I felt various parts of my body started to burn.

My arm, my legs, my back, everything.

My breathing quickened and I felt my body humidify abundantly, not only with the substance wetting the floor and my clothes, but also with the blood of my injuries.

"Chris! Martin is injured! Help me!" Aviva ran up to me, seeing the blood slowly occupy my jacket.

Chris watched me trying not to show reaction, but I knew he'd be worried.

He approached me, and I had hopes that he would help me at least to raise.

"I'll take it, and you... forget that a one day, I was your brother!" Chris showed the photo that had snapped in half.

In one part, was Chris, aged 5 years.

And on the other part, it's me, aged 10 years.

He threw my part of the photo on the ground, just putting his picture in the backpack.

"Chris, do not be insensitive!" Aviva begged.

Chris left the room, slamming the door, and all that remained now was a loner Martin, however, concerned about his younger brother.

I can't allow this to continue, I need to get Chris to forgive me!

I took my picture, and there I was, at 10 years of age without Chris by my side.

This is how I feel now.

Alone.

"Ah, ah, mi, mi ..." suddenly, the baby monkey came trotting up to me, sitting beside me and grinning like a mischievous.

She was not to blame, I do not either.

Was just an accident, and Chris did not want to hear or understand me.

"Buddy, looks like we're alone now." I muttered.

"Not say that Martin, Chris will come back, you guys never fight for so long time." Aviva tried to console me, removing a piece of crystal penetrated the skin of my shoulder.

"Ouch, that hurts!" I groaned.

"Ready, missing five pieces to finish.." Aviva said, handing the piece of crystal to me.

"Crystal ..." I thought, watching the baby spider monkey on my side.

"Well, it all seems worth it to get a name for you. your name will be Crystal!" I smiled, noting that the baby monkey, now called Crystal, jumped enthusiastically, happy to have a new name.

* * *

_**Please review friends! XD**_


	3. Opposite Feelings

_**Hello guys! **_

_**YAY, the third chapter, and the appearance of my OCs, Lina and Estevan!**_  
_**I hope you enjoy them!**_

_**Thank you to all who are following and reading the story! You are awesome!**_

_**Hugs!**_

_**Keila Kamada.**_

* * *

_**Behind the Story.**_

_**Estevan: I wish I had stayed in the forest! * pouting ***_

_**Lina: Do not say that! * raising her voice *.**_

_**Keila: calm down, Estevan is just a 10 year old boy.**_

_**Estevan: I'm not a boy, I'm the man of the house! * getting up from his chair.**_

_**Chris: That reminds me of you, Martin.**_

_**Martin: me?**_

_**Chris: yes, When we were kids, you were unbearable, especially when our parents left you in command.**_

_**Martin: hey!**_

_**Estevan: I'm not unbearable!**_

_**Christina: this fights, Aww good remembres.**_

_**Julie: good remembers? how?**_

_**Christina: We quarreled about which we did not want to admit that it was the woman of the house.**_  
_**And I' am the woman of the house!**_

_**Julie: It is not! * frowning ***_

_**Estevan: she is one of mine! * thinking of creating a team of mischievous kids ***_

* * *

_**Opposite feelings.**_

* * *

_**Lina P.O.V.**_

The day seemed to get worse.

First, the weather was changing slowly, immensely heavy clouds with water approaching south of the forest, just above my body.

Second: Estevan, my younger brother decided he wanted to out to camp.

I said it was not a good idea, because meteorology mentioned climate variation, and also terrifying storm would arrive in the city in the afternoon.

Third: my brother Estevan.

My brother, my brother, as I am angry with him!

I know I should not behave like this, but ... what he did to me will be hard to forgive.

"Lina, this is gouache, will remove easily." Estevan said laughing.

"Do not talk to me! you spoiled my day!" I unloaded my words as this were made with stones.

"it was an accident!" he continued laughing, which made me skeptical in his false argument.

He was lying, he threw that blue ink in my hair on purpose.

"You're seeing this boy? If this ink is dry, it will never out!" I shouted, showing him the tips of my hair completely soaked with blue ink.

"No one asked you to put the hair in front of my drawing wet with ink!" he was looking at his nails with superior performance and totally untrue.

"If you were a cool brother, would never do this to me!" I demandei and Estevan stopped walking through the forest, watching me with a hidden anger.

"Say what you want, you think you are a wonderful sister to me?" Estevan challenged.

I do not know what to say, but I defended my considerations.

"I never preached tricks on you. I never fooled you!" I raised the voice, failing a little at the end of the phrase.

"but you're dating a idiot boy ... is not?" Estevan stared at me, citing Victor, my boyfriend, and the most important person to me after my family.

"Do not talk like that! He helped you, when you were almost killed by his brother!" I started, and my brother stopped me.

"Exactly! His brother almost killed me, and you still want to live in that house? Where we run the risk of being killed at any moment?" he shouted increasingly unmanageable.

"You want to go back to the orphanage? Where the boys made fun of you? Now I know where you get this nauseating behavior!" I got back to him, avoiding see him face to face.

He remained silent.

A little too quiet.

"Estevan?" I asked, but he was running away from me!

"If you hate me, you'll never see me again!" he ran to the middle of dense forest, before I could stop him.

"No! Come back! That's not true!" I screamed, my heart sank in the chest, and my eyes slowly overflowing into tears.

"ESTEVAN" I tried calling him, but no trace of his answer.

I knelt amid the leaves wet with dew, and I began to sob in tears that slowly dominate me.

This can't be happening to me.

No!

* * *

_**Please, review friends! XD**_

_**Christina: after, are my OCs!**_  
_**Keila: YAY!**_


	4. Forget the nightmare, Start again

_**Hello to everyone**_

_**For me, I thank you for your comments, follow, and favorites of this story, is a great effort, and my first story with **_

_**My friend KeilaKamada a and wild Kratts**_

_**My ocs**_

_**Julie: Christina's Young sister.**_

_**Andrei: Christina's cousin.**_

_**Antonio: Christina's boyfriend.**_

_**Angi: Christina's best friend.**_

_**Alan: Christina's ex boyfriend**_

_**Robert: Alan's Young brother (Andrei's assistant)**_

_**I hope you enjoy it! **_

_**Christina.**_

* * *

_**Behind the Story.**_

**_Christina: YAY, finally, begin our story._**

**_Julie: boring to be here._**

**_Christina: ungrateful._**

**_Estevan: I'm starting to like her! * blinking to Julie*_**

**_Lina: Estevan! * speaking through gritted teeth*_**

**_Estevan: what is it? * pretending not to understand anything *._**

**_Keila: do not give importance to him, he likes to play * putting hands on the Estevan's shoulder._**

**_Estevan: leave me alone! *pushing a lamp to the floor *._**

**_Estevan: ups..._**

**_Christina: hey where are Chris and Martin._**

**_Martin: I can't believe you got mad at me for 24 hours, because of a map. *entering the room with Chris behind him *_**

**_Chris: and I do not think we take days drawing for you to destroy it!_**

**_Julie: They are fighting again._**

**_Martin: I'm sorry for the delay, the jeep broke down in the middle of the forest and Chris forgot the tools._**

**_Chris: I forgot? and you? why not come to pick up?_**

**_Christina:not think that's strange why not also the traian the tools in the trunk?_**

**_Julie: if it is normal that the tools are there_**

**_Martin: hey bro?_**

**_Chris: what?_**

**_Martin: I think ... we forget to look in the trunk._**

_**Silence held the room and hear only laughter of Estevan**_

_**Christina and Julie out the story behind the straight face.**_

* * *

**_Forget the nightmare, start again._**

* * *

_**Andrei. P.O.V**_

Today, my cousins come to my town to spend the holiday of spring here in this year, and her friends decided had to relax the boyfriend of Christina (Antonio) all together, they called me up asking me to stay in my house, near the forest, I hope it will help me with my work, which is already relaxing glass, and make it out of the city calms me more.

"Oh, it's a good day to go to the home of Andrei, is not Christina?" My younger cousin, Julie, said smiling at her sister.

-Yes Julie. "Christina replied nodding.

Since my aunt died, I have much admired for Christina and Julie, I know a secret that is related to the death of my aunt, but I can't tell it to Julie, I just will reveal everything, when I am able to understand it better.

"I hope it's to your liking," I said, presenting my house, and showing the beautiful frontage for them.

"Thank you! Is nicest!" - My little Julie says enthusiastically.

"And tell me, why you moved here?" She continued with a question friendly.

"Because my job here is more comforting than if I do it in another city. "I Answered immediately.

"And what are you doing?"

Even though Julie is only 11, she seems to have five, which makes you feel very beautiful.

"I work doing art with glasses. I do stained glass, vases, jewelry and other things and I like seeing craft." I answer.

After we left my workshop where they found all kinds of work with pieces of glass, I had a proposal to make.

-You came this holiday to help me and how I want to repay you, I'll make a stained glass of you two together, girls. "I say warmly.

"For me, no problem," said Julie. "And you Christina?"

* * *

_**Christina P.O.V.**_

I do not know why, but I have a strange feeling that something will happen, I also have this suspicion that I will know fully Chris and Martin, or I'll get in their lives, but I think it is madness, it is adventurous, and I presume they are in Africa or Australia, or even in South America this time.

"Christina!" Julie yells in my ear.

"Lo que está sucediendo?" I reply, not realizing I spoke in my native language of Mexico.

"In English, please, then, you say that I'm distracted." Andrei smiled. "I was saying that if you agree to help me with the windows ..." Andrei started.

"And what do I get if I do this?" I Raised an eyebrow, waiting for a valid explanation.

"Once, how I told your sister, I'll make a stained glass for you two!" - My cousin said frustrated.

"Well, tomorrow we start with the work, but now, I go to sleep" I said, catching the Julie's hand to go up to new guest room.

The room had two beds and a large stained glass window to the side, where you could see the animals of the African savannah safely and fantastic.

And without say so fast, I asked my sister.

"I like to sleep in the bed that is close to the stained glass"

And she jumped to the bed that was near of the door.

"Great, I thought you wanted it." Julie showed her tongue, reluctant to change bed.

* * *

Julie and I were going to sleep, I stayed there for a while watching the stained glass throughout the renaming of the moonlight and then, I began to dream, realizing that I was no longer in the Andrei's home, but in a car, the leading ...

The createrra?

I could not see well, but I was in a car as createrra, and suddenly, my sister and I could are push in a shelf full of stained glass and I started to hear voices like:

"we need your help."

"The brothers are in line..."

"Fast!"

"Echoes of the Andersen family in the forest" Lina Ansersen, a name I had never heard. "

And I could see Martin beg desperate: Christina, you have to tell the truth to your sister, and ...

And I could almost hear my sister saying:

"Christina, Sorry, it was my fault. "

* * *

A strong cold chill forced me to wake up.

It was Julie who had woken suddenly, she ran to give me a hug.

"Chris, do not leave me alone! "This way that Julie called me, when she was very afraid.

But I saw her face and realized, she had a scary nightmare.

* * *

_**Julie P.O.V**_

I do not know how to express my nightmare, but now, I felt that I was alone with no one, but my sister, the only thing I remember is that:

I was in a dark room, lit only by natural light of the moon, and in this moment of solitude, I saw my sister being thrown against the windows, the pieces of broken glass piercing on her skin, and gradually her injuries bled with continuity, especially in her face, now was with a scar apparently painful.

I saw the face of a boy my age, with red hair and a man, apparently of 24 old years, with brown hair and green jacket, I could not hear very well what he said, just listen:

"Christina ... sorry ... I want ... protect you ..."

The red-haired boy revealed his name: Estevan was.

And then, I saw my sister fight someone, and saw a group of young people: my sister, a girl with a long red hair and a blond man, but I saw and heard low sounds, voices retreating, as if afraid, almost a whisper, and in the midst of this silence, Christina shouted:

"Juliana, forgive me, but nothing else matters to me."

When I woke up, my sister was not in her bed, and I I was not hugged with her.

I was alone in the room, and was afraid of losing the only family I have

My sister...

* * *

_**Christina P.O.V.**_

I could see the tears of sadness crossing Julie cheeks, I remember mom, was going to die for this strange disease and hugged her telling:

"Mom, not leave me alone!".

I could not help, but let a tear remembering that was the saddest moment of my life to all the surprises, sorrows and joys that go with my mom and Julie, so I returned the hug

And I said:

"Do not worry, I will never leave you alone."

It was the last thing I said before our mom died well ... I had to be strong for my sister, since as my dad could not maintain it decided I'd go to the United States with my aunt and Julie would be in Mexico to finish the primary.

The only thing I said, is are two secrets of our family:

My mother's family has spiritual powers since my grandparents, invoked dark shadow to have had this curse from my mom, my sister, and I can have dreams of what might happen in the future, but I do not think these dreams are met after my sister told me.

"Chris, I sing the song I wrote for us."

And then I said:

"Is it necessary?"

* * *

**_Julie P.O.V._**

If necessary singing now, see and I said played acoustic guitar.

This song was composed, because I was barely memory of my mom, and I always sang when I could not sleep.

We sang.

"Start singing Christina"

I first saw you.

You were a little girl.

And only I have to say.

Find the way.

Although not here.

Will lead you, rescue you and never let you alone.

If you think someone wants to put your happiness.

Always remember that I'll protect you.

First of all, we can be safe.

Nothing can hurt.

Never give in, because you're my friend.

Part of my family can trust you without hesitation.

Uuuuu uuuuuuu uuuuuuu...

If you think someone wants to put your happiness.

Always remember that I'll protect you

Above all, you will safely.

Nothing can hurt.

Never give in, because you're my friend.

Part of my family keeps no secret never you fail.

(TORN Natalie imbruglia)

* * *

**_Christina P.O.V_**

When we finished singing the lead to bed, Julie went to her bed, and I went to mine, but I saw something that terrified me, was my ex boyfriend ALAN, then he told me.

"careful, we will soon dear"

After that, I decided to go to sleep, but I had one question in mind:

WHAT DOES ALL THIS?

* * *

_**Please, review friends! ;)**_


	5. Remembering the Bad Times

_**Hello Guys!**_  
_**Here we are, with a third chapter!**_  
_**Keila: I wanted to hug Martin. *sad***_  
_**Christina: Your OCs are lost in the forest, and you want to hug Martin?**_  
_**Keila: he is suffering more.**_  
_**Christina: we'll see it! * tense *.**_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

**_Keila & Christina._**

* * *

_**Behind the Story.**_

_**"This will take a while.**_  
_**I can't stand it.**_  
_**I wonder why it happened.**_  
_**And I felt, Chris's words hurt me more than the deep open cuts and bloody on my skin. **__**He hurt me, and my soul shattered."**_

_**By: Martin William Kratt.**_

_**Julie: Our story was delayed for this.**_

_**Christina: be quiet! What he said is pure poetry * said, wiping her tears with a handkerchief *.**_

* * *

_**Remembering the Bad Times.**_

* * *

_**Martin. P.O.V.**_

Before Aviva could remove the last piece of glass penetrated my back, I got up with a urgently and immediately I ran out of Tortuga, while Aviva behind me, screamed my name with concern.

I need to find Chris, I need to bring him back!

In my attempt to get into the forest to look for him, I started shaking, feeling my body freezing, and I could not see very well what was in front of me.  
Everything was blurry, gray, gloomy, and at this moment, I fell violently, but Aviva arrived on time and took me before my body impacted against the ground.

* * *

_**Aviva P.O.V.**_

I should have told to Martin that is not a good time to left the Tortuga and look for Chris.

Since I noticed the substances have side effects in Martin's body when he suffered the impact of drilling, I should have warned him that the situation was too delicate to go out alone in the forest.

"Are you crazy? You can't search for Chris now! The substances that entered in your body cause several side effects, you need to stay home to heal "I warned him, pushing him into the Tortuga again.

"What can I do?!" Martin was desperate, no reaction.

"First, Let people help you! Take out this blood-soaked clothes! Relax! And then, go take a shower "I said, helping him walk again inside.

"But ... I need help Chris! He may be in danger, and ... " with this, Martin just want to escape of my help.

"NO BUT! MARTIN WILLIAM KRATT! "I demanded.

"Damn ..." he snorted.

"Martin, Chris is no longer a baby in diapers! He'll be back, you just need to take him a time to think about everything he did. The important thing now is to your health! You can't look for a person in this condition! "I insisted, and he heard me.

We entered into the Tortuga, and the doors closed.

* * *

_**Martin P.O.V.**_

I had to accept the idea that Aviva would not leave me alone so soon.

I wanted to go look for my brother to be able to explain everything to him, but when Aviva took me to Tortuga, and made me look in the mirror, I could see how

I looked like a serial killer, with blood on all sides of my skin and clothes.

She advised a bath immediately, throwing blue towel on my face, and pushing me to the refuge of a spotless bathroom.

The pain of injuries not was intense as I took off the dirty clothes from my body, I just began to feel the severity of the problem when the first drop of water soaked my back.

It was an unbearable pain!

I could not lather my injuries without moaning for every drop of water from the shower that drenched me.

Chris really found a way to hurt me after leaving here.

But the open wounds deeply in my skin, were nothing compared to the pain I felt in my soul and heart.

I can't believe we discussed just because of a map, however, what struck me most was what he told me so.

* * *

_**Flashback.**_

_"I'll take that, and you ... forget that one day, I was your brother!" Chris showed the photo that had been broken in half._

_On the one hand, Chris was 5 years old._

_And beside him, (now no more) I was, 10 years._

_He threw the part of my photo on the ground, just putting his photo in the backpack._

_"Chris, do not be insensitive!" Aviva asked._

_Chris left the room, closing the door, and all remained now, are everyone concerned about the absence of him, especially me ... I'm still his brother._

_I can't allow this to continue, I have to bring Chris back, and ask him to forgive me!_

_Our parents took this old photo, and there I was, 10 years old, without Chris by my side._

_This is how I feel now, with 27 years old..._

_Alone..._

_End Flashback._

* * *

But another fact that distracted me, was the baby spider monkey, Crystal, who was playing with other rescued animals recovering in another room, but with it, came a point of concern in my chest, since I remembered the note, button red, and the chain around her neck.

_"Your Guilt ... will do ..._..._You lose everything ... you will regret it ... Martin Kratt. "_

I do not know who is wrote the note for me, but I know that CHRIS IS IN DANGER!

Can be Zach, Donita or Gourmand.

And my brother could have his life in danger because of me!

I finished the bath after 1 hour of thoughts.

I put on new clothes, got my pod creature, I kept some bandages in my backpack, and I ran out of Tortuga hidden from Aviva, because, I can't wait anymore.

The side effects of the substances still disturb my blood, and even that torment me, or that Chris is angry with me...

I need to protect him.

* * *

_**Please, review buddies! :D**_


	6. Harsh words, cute kittens

_**Hello!**_  
_**Christina and I are excited about the story and we wrote the chapter 6 fast!**_  
_**hope you enjoy!**_

_**hugs!**_

_**Keila and Chris.**_

* * *

_**Behind the Story.**_

**_Yanko: meow!  
_**

**_Julie: He's so cute!_**

**_Christina: This is my pet._**

**_Julie. and my pet?_**

**_Christina: so, you not have._**

**_Julie: you are bad Chris._**

**_Chris Kratt: hey_**

**_Julie: I'm talking to Christina...  
_**

**_Chris Kratt: oh sorry.  
_**

**_Estevan: do not be sad, together, we can take care of Yunki._**

**_Christina: Since you found out of Yunki Estevan?_**

**_Estevan: Julie and I found the kitten!_**

**_Christina: Andrei, if you do not lose the cat in the story, you lose it here ._**

**_Andrei: hey, said to Martin who should take care of it and I escape from him._**

**_Martin: it is not my fault!_**

**_Christina. Like our brothers * turning to see Chris, Julie and Estevan stroking the cat*_**

**_Estevan: the kitten will stay with the Kratt brothers._**

**_Julie: but is mine and it finds me in my bag!_**

**_Estevan: but I helped take care of it! I gave water, food and warm blankets!_**

**_Julie: but what you tell Lina?_**

**_Lina: I love to have a kitten, in the orphanage, I could never cuddle and care for one. * sad *_****_  
_**

**_Estevan: me neither! * showing the tongue to Julie._**

**_Julie: ok ok ,will give you barely finish the story. But in return I want a picture of a purple butterfly taken by Kratt._**

**_Kratt brothers: Well, we can try._**

**_Julie: cool_**

**_Christina:*faceplam*_**

**_Estevan: a luck is in play, let's see who wins!_**

**_Julie: OKAY!_**

**_Estevan: YES!_**

* * *

_**Harsh words, cute kittens.**_

* * *

_**Christina P.O.V**_

I got up at 05:00 AM, but I still do not know why I keep using the alarm at 5am.

I decided to work out, and I despised the musty smell around the room, but I loved the look of all the nature around the house, but something pulled me out of my thoughts on that part, I could not believe it when I saw.

Tortuga HQ was parked near here, and I saw someone coming out of the base.

It was Martin Kratt, who was rushed to run out of the Tortuga.

At that moment, I found this strange situation, but in the same instant, something distracted me, when I felt nice smell from the kitchen to my room.

Certainly, Andrei was making breakfast.

I put a coat over my pajamas, and ran to the kitchen.

"Good morning Christina" - He said calm but anxious at the same time.

"The smell is appetizing." I said with a smile.

"Who is face? You forgot to turn off the alarm, right? "- Andrei said ironically.

"Yes, I'll wake Julie, and I think you're burning the toast!" I noticed the toaster near the table.

"Oh no!" Andrei despaired.

When I ran into my sister's room, I could see Andrei with toaster in hand, trotting into the forest not to burn the house.

When I entered the room, I saw that Julie was still asleep and snoring and I thought of a way to wake her, and with this desire, I put a heavy rock music at full volume and my sister woke.

I was in a shelf next to her bed.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty, as you woke up?" She revealed she had remained awake throughout the night, including dark circles eyes.

"Bad, thank you! You did not let me sleep! Was kicking the wall all night! And then I wake up with this song! "Julie was angry.

"Great..." - I roll my eyes with impatience, until she woke up completely.

* * *

After bath and breakfast, Andrei started work, giving us clothes to begin to make small windows and creating drawings.

When we would get the necessary tools, my communicator always remained operative, so if there were any problems, I could get the call.

And at that moment, the communicator called me.

I could not believe who called me was my boyfriend, Antonio, so I had to go to the forest to respond, I did not want to show it to Andrei.

* * *

_**Julie P.O.V.**_

When Chris is gone, Andrei forced me to leave the yard, do not know why, but I feel that a surprise is coming.

Andrei: Julie ...

Julie: Antonio called my sister.

Andrei: yes, but, I want to introduce my asistente Robert.

Robert: pleasure to meet you Julie.

I could hardly speak, I felt the butterflies in the stomach, and missing my breath away, but I managed to say something.

"Hello Robert, and tell me, why you help my cousin? - I ask curiously.

"Well, I like to do that." He replied with a smile.

And throughout the day, we kept talking pleasantly and making stained glass almost perfect, but when the clock marked 4 pm, Robert was time to go.

"... You have a boyfriend?" He asked slowly.

"I not have." I replied immediately.

Then suddenly I felt his lips touching mine with a syntony wonderful, but also brought me a big misfortune, when I realized that Christina was watching us.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING JULIANA!" My sister yelled, and Andrei began to push Rober tout of the workshop.

* * *

**_Christina P.O.V._**

I know I'm not dreaming now. It was true! What I was seeing was real!

"Well, I ... what is happening is ..." Julie tried to justify.

"What is happening is that you are kissing a boy!" I screamed, not believing my sister was so ... stupid and idiotic.

"And if I'm kissing, what's the problem?" She faced.

"Idiot! The problem is that he is the brother of Alan "I say to prove who is right. "And he will make you suffer, and you're too young for that!"

"You look like our father!" - Julie was disobedient now.

"I'm not like him!" I yelled, remembering that my father was not a monster appeared.

"Oh yeah! For it seems that you care more about your boyfriend than with your family! "She screamed again.

"Yes, because he loves me and protects me" I say with a serious tone. "And most of the family's problems started when you arrived".

"And what have I done to deserve so much hate of you?" Julie says, was tired of the fight.

"What did you do? you were born! And because of you, our parents hates us now, and also because of you, our mother died! If you had not been born, she was alive, would never be in that coffin in the cemetery horrible "I screamed, totally mad, at least at that minute.

When I said that, I immediately regretted.

I would apologize, but before I could say anything, my sister quickly pushed me up against a huge stained glass.

My body has taken pains on the fall.

I fell violently against stained glass, breaking it into a thousand pieces.

Shards of glass pierced my arm, legs, hindhead.

My skin was deeply cut, and these injuries, the blood flowed quickly as the source of a river amid the stones.

Everything in me was on fire, but at that moment, Julie did not care about anything.

She just picked up her backpack and watched me angrily.

"if I cause problems, you will never see me!"

After harsh words, she vanished through the forest, running like a cheetah.

At this time, Andrei appeared. He saw that I was seriously injured and helped me desperately, carrying me on his lap to my room.

"My God, what happened?" He was exhausted as he ran into the house, holding me tightly.

"I told the truth to Julie ..." I groaned.

"... It must have hurt her morally." Andrei replied shocked.

"yes, and I feel like I'm the worst person in the world" - was exactly what I felt, guilt, and pain in my soul.

"Meow ..." suddenly, inside the room, when Andrei put me on the bed to help me heal the wounds, I heard a meow of a kitten, which seemed like an exotic breed.

"... See, the kitten." Andrei was surprised.

I noticed the kitten more closely, and realized that he was white and gray on the back, on the nose and in the tail.

"How cute" I said, with immense happiness. "Andrei where you found it?"

"A neighbor gave two kittens and accepted as a gift to you, but ... where is the other kitten?"

"Another kitten?" Another pang of fear made my heart freeze.

"Yes, one to you, and one for Julie. Where is Julie and the kitten? "Andrei said.

"They will come back soon, I hope." I whispered, but Andrei has conformed to the answer.

"And how it is called?" I inquired curiously as Andrei finished making the bandages on my injuries.

"Well, you can choose a name." Andrei smiled.

"Yanko" I chose a name for the kitten gray and white.

"I'm worried about the other kitten, hope it do not miss in this huge forest ..." Andrei feared, and I felt my heart tremble.

"I hope they're okay ..." I thought in solitude, thinking in kitten, and also my sister.

* * *

_**Please, review! :D**_


	7. Thoughts of Hatred

_**Hello guys!**_

_**YAY! Chapter 7!**_

_**Keila: we need to see the brothers together again!**_  
_**Christina: I hope it happens soon.**_  
_**K: hum ... I do not know ...**_  
_**Christina: What?**_  
_**K: it may take ...**_  
_**Christina: oh no ...**_

_**I hope you enjoy it!**_

**_Keila & Christina._**

* * *

_**Behind the Story.**_

_**Martin: Chris**_

_**Chris Kratt & Christina: what?**_

_**Martin: sorry Christina, I spoke to my brother.**_

_**Chris: do not think you need to sort out the names as we always confuse.**_

_**Christina: yes, but I like to tell me Chris.**_

_**Chris: and we can tell Christy.**_

_**Christina: no.**_

_**Martin: * whispering * why your sister does not like to be told so?**_

_**Julie: three reasons**_

_**1) So was telling our mom and reminds her.**_

_**2) Always bothered with Christina.**_

_**3) Believed to be a child nickname.**_

_**Christina: besides that nickname, as much as I like martin likes to say Marty.**_

_**Martin: do not call me Marty!**_

_**Estevan: hahaha!**_

_**Lina: this is the reality Kratt!**_

* * *

_**Thoughts of Hatred.**_

* * *

_**Chris P.O.V**_

The anger dominated my soul, preventing me from thinking.

I had never gotten that far, I always knew how to control myself, but today, when I saw my brother, or rather, ex-brother, destroy everything I fought to build for years, I felt that somehow he wanted to see me defeated.

Martin... Was the strongest and I ... Protected by him?

I'm tired of it! I can take care of me! I know who I am!

I do not want to live in his shadow, I'm not a baby.

I walked quickly through the forest, avoiding looking back, inside my mind I prayed for being away from Tortuga now, I do not want anyone to find me, never!

Suddenly my Pod Creature rang a song happy and contagious, and honestly, it made me to remember Martin, the only person I wish I could forget forever.

When I saw who was calling, my desire was to fling the Pod Creature away and pretend it never existed, however, I could not do that, I'd be destroying the work of Aviva, and it was none of my human nature.

I took a deep breath and pressed the button to answer the call without the huge monitor appeared in front of me.

"Chris! Brother! Glad you answered! Where are you? "It was Martin ... Silly.

"Listen, I'm not stupid to say where I am, after all, you are not the appropriate person to rescue me" I yelled about to push the button to stop the call.

"Chris! Wait! Please do not disconnect! "Martin pleaded.

"What do you want? You can't leave me alone? I'm tired of you! "I demanded.

"The more you're mad at me, you're still my brother!"

"Do not tell me ... and this is important? "Rolled my eyes, tapping my feet every second.

"Of course! You never stopped being important to me! "My brother responded with disbelief.

"I want you to know that for me ... you do not matter!"I yelled firmly, however ... I felt my heart ache a little deep.

"Wha... what?"He did not believe, or simply not want believe it.

"Exactly! You... not my brother! And if you really cared about me, would never have destroyed what it took me years to build "I yelled confidently.

Martin was silent for a few seconds.

"I did not! And believe me bro, I will find you, whether you want it or not! "Martin screamed and dropped the connection.

How could he be so ... Arrogant? He always wanted to give me orders!

How I was stupid for so many years? As I let him manipulate me and pretended to be my brother?

If for a moment I considered Martin my brother ... Now ... He is my mortal enemy.

I kept my Pod creature in pocket, and I proceeded to walk the trail closed forest.

* * *

I was exhausted, were about an hour and a half walking quickly without stopping a second to breathe, and to tell the truth, I was hungry, thirsty, and tired.

My body needed a rest, food and water, but I had none.

When I fought with my brother (why I insist on calling him that?) The only thing I could grab was a empty backpack, with only first aid kit, jackets and blankets if it was cold, and a compass.

Certainly, all this was necessary for an adventurer, but not now, considering I was hungry, and not frozen, wounded or lost.

Suddenly, a few steps away, behind me, I heard some bushes move.

"Damn, Martin found me! But ... It is strange that he has not shouted my name." I thought to myself, scratching my head, and with doubt hammering my mind.

The bush moved with greater intensity, and for precaution, I ran behind a tree with a wide trunk and gloomy, able to hide my body behind it.

I controlled my breathing so that Martin could not hear me or feel my presence around.

"I thought she would laugh and consider it all a joke, but ... she hates me!"Suddenly I heard a voice that was not Martin.

"There are times when I think ... should never have left the orphanage ... " the voice continued apparently unsatisfied, and I hunched my body to see who would be regretting much the life.

Wait... A little boy!

He carried a huge backpack on his back, with auburn hair disheveled, and light green eyes depressed, but angry at the same time.

"I... not want to be her brother ... Lina not love me ... I hope she forget that I exist!" he demanded alone, kicking a small mountain of leaves that the wind had formed.

At the top of the tree where I was, I heard a murmur.

"Hey buddy" I whispered with a smile, noting that it was a squirrel, which was collecting food in trees to keep its babies.

"Hey! Caution! This tree is a ..." I warned it, but was too late.

"Ouch!" One huge pine fell on my head, and the squirrel ran into its lair with the noise impact.

"Who's there?" The boy was startled, watching all sides with despair.

"Stay calm ..." I said, stepping out from behind the trunk of the tree, and getting face to face with him.

The boy stepped back.

"Squirrels are harmless ... They will not hurt you "I said, pointing to the canopy of the tree, and showing him the pinecone that hit me.

"And ... who are you?"The boy distanced from me every question, as if I was a dangerous man.

"Stay calm ... I'm Chris ... Chris Kratt."Naturally I replied, trying to convey security for him.

"Hello..." he seemed calmer.

"Now tell me, what's your name?" I said, approaching him.

"Estevan Andersen." He smiled slightly.

"Pleasure to meet you, Estevan." I reached out and he grabbed it, squeezing it.

* * *

**_Estevan P.O.V._**

When I held Chris's hand, I felt an instant connection.

I do not know, but ... He seemed to be in a situation similar to mine.

"I heard you were complaining ..." Chris said, and I watched him with intervention.

"Is ... my sister Lina, she does not like me ... "I said, remembering how she had been intransigent, because of a joke with blue ink.

Chris was silent, his eyes narrowing, and sawing fists.

"Are you okay?" I asked, holding his wrist, which was the minimum height that I could reach.

"My brother ... did the same with me."He began.

"You threw ink on him," I asked surprised.

He watched me thoughtfully.

"No... He, who ruined my things, destroyed my projects of years!" Chris replied, running his hands through his hair impatiently.

"I'm sorry." I lamented.

"Well ... I do not want to talk anymore of my brother. I want to forget that he exists." Chris replied, and that reaction seemed a little rude.

My sister and I always fought, but ... I always believed discussions between adults were more serious, and maybe that was the case of Chris.

"Sure..." I answered finalizing the matter.

* * *

_**Third person P.O.V.**_

Chris and Estevan walked slowly through the thorny branches and leaves hairy transmitting itching.

Chris knew where he was going, but Estevan, he just followed him, praying that the path could drive him away more and more of his older sister Lina.

"This ... itches!"Estevan muttered, scratching his arms and neck.

"When the forest becomes denser, the trees and plants follow the same rhythm, are thorny ... uncomfortable." Chris hesitated, unfolding the sleeves of his green jacket to protect him from mosquitoes.

"But, why were we going from here?" Estevan asked.

"This is the only path that leads to the lake." Chris replied, paving the way with arms amid the leaves that covered their faces.

"Are you thirsty?" Estevan dared to stop walking.

Chris also stopped.

"Yes, and to be honest, I'm also exhausted and hungry." Chris said with a hesitant look.

Estevan laughed.

"Why did not you say so?" Estevan ran a more open area of the forest.

"Hey! Slowly! You can get lost! "Chris tried to stop him.

"I brought a lot of food! I... would have a picnic with my sister, but ... she did not like the joke that I did. "Estevan began with enthusiasm, and ending the argument with sadness.

"Food? Joke? "Chris was interested in knowing every detail.

"Yes ... I wet my sister's hair with blue ink."Estevan laughed, but Chris became serious.

"Sorry ... I made you remember your brother again, is not it?"The little boy sat down on a log that had been knocked down by rain the previous week.

"Well ... Blue is the favorite color of him ..." Chris snorted.

"Right ... look how much food!"Estevan joked, taking several sandwiches from huge backpack.

"Wow ... that sounds good."Chris smiled, and Estevan handed him a snack.

"It was my sister's boyfriend who prepared ..." the boy was a little depressed as he bit the first piece of sandwich.

"And your mother?" Chris asked, unwrapping the snack.

"She ... died when I was born. The doctor did not give much hope at the time so ... he said that my mother could survive, but I die, or I would survive, and she would die ... "Estevan was about to cry, but stopped himself in front of an adult.

"So... she gave her life for you ..." Chris whispered.

"Yes ..." the boy replied, his voice full of anguish.

"I'm sorry ..." Chris lamented, placing his hands on the boy's shoulder to comfort him.

"Alright ... I think I got over it a little... "Estevan was not too sure, but trying to be strong.

"I know you do, you seem to be the man of the house." Chris smiled, finally enjoying the snack and biting a huge chunk.

"Really?" Estevan rejoiced, and showed a smile from ear to ear.

"Of course, you have size, see these muscles!" Chris joked; Estevan raised both arms, folding it and imagining to be a bodybuilder.

"I'm the best!" Estevan laughed, and Chris followed.

"GRRRRRR" suddenly, both remained silent when they heard a grunt in the closed forest.

"What ... what is it?"Estevan felt a dark tremor in spine.

"I ... I do not know, but I can imagine it, growling, and slow and careful walking on dry leaves quietly... "Chris said, getting up cautiously and motioning with his hands for Estevan also remain on alert.

"What can it be?" Estevan said, putting the backpack.

Suddenly, before Chris could answer the question, the animal quiet and pretentious appeared in the bushes with a rude look that left Chris completely fascinating, but also scared.

"Ja ... jaguar! "Estevan screamed and started running with despair.

Chris knew and knew the methods of how to prevent an jaguar felt threatened, but from the moment Estevan ran, the jaguar had the need to hunt it prey.

"God..." Chris took a deep breath, and when he saw the jaguar took three steps about to attack.

"Chris!" Estevan shouted in a distant tree, waiting for a reaction of the young Kratt.

With the impulse of fear, Chris started running, abandoning his backpack, and following Estevan to protect him.

The jaguar followed them utterly famished, figuring in Estevan and Chris, a meal just and deserved.

* * *

_**Please, review friends! :)**_


	8. Brothers and Sisters

_**Brothers and Sisters.**_

* * *

_**Behind the Story.**_

_**Chris Kratt: I'm still hungry!**_

_**Estevan: You wanted to die as a meal jaguar?**_

_**Chris: no ... but I'm hungry!**_

_**Estevan: are you behaving like Martin now ...**_

_**Chris: do not tell him!**_

_**Martin: you keep ignoring me?**_

_**Chris does not respond.**_

_**Julie: it seems a yes ...**_

_**Christina: like someone for being an arrogant**_

_**Julie: * shows tongue ***_

_**Christina: and an immature**_

_**Lina: it has many kids here ... disturbing!**_

_**Estevan: who are you talking about? of yourself?**_

_**Lina: who? you! naughty boy! Look what you did to my hair!**_

_**Christina: YES, also if that's my style * showing the blue tuft of my hair***_

_**Julie: no mom's fault you were born so.**_

_**Christina: shut up little baby sister.**_

_**Chris Kratt: Enough! I'm tired of it! * left the room *.**_

_**All are silent.**_

_**Estevan: It seems that he will not forgive you so soon Martin...**_

_**Julie: and I do not forgive someone...**_

_**All go left the room, just Keila was there.**_

_**Keila: I need to solve it ...**_

* * *

**_Julie P.O.V_**

I was very angry with my sister, I can't believe so crazed torpor that overcame me, and my tired of being blamed for the death of my mother.

Christina also will not let me have a boyfriend, because she is obsessed by mistake she made in the past.

I never approached the relatives of her ex-boyfriend, so I did not understand when she said that Robert would hurt me.

She super protected me much, underestimating my strength, and making my friends believe that I am a weak and pathetic girl who always needs to be treated like a baby, unable to deal with my own problems.

"I may be younger than her, and be a kid, but I can be strong, face my fears, and fight my inner ghosts, even though she insists on calling me useless."

When my thoughts evaporated, I just spotted two people who running to my direction apparently fleeing a jaguar was chasing them, but by the gift of my family, I had the power to speak with animals through the mind

So, I did what I learned.

I concentrated, and watched the eyes of the jaguar closely.

* * *

**_Chris P.O.V_**

When I saw that girl, she seemed familiar through her brown hair and purple on one of the strands.

Sure! I had seen her in my nightmare, as Estevan! So I felt a link to her when I found her!

Those two kids were in my nightmare! So ... it could be a premonition...

Everything was real, but thought it strange that the girl started acting like a jaguar, its noises, imitating its movements without fear that the animal could hurt her.

I decided to take Estevan to a safe place, and try to help the little girl to she does not risk dying.

* * *

**_Julie P.O.V_**

When I focused and I joined in the mind of the animal, to discover all its secrets, I realized that the jaguar was hungry and found its meal when meet two humans scared, but I disagreed with that.

I told the jaguar that was convenient for it to continue seeking its prey elsewhere, because these people were not meal, but rather explorers.

The jaguar nodded, returned the track where it had come.

All breathed deeply until I resumed my eyes to the two people behind me.

One of them was a brown-haired man with green jacket.

And the other was a boy in orange jacket and red hair, pale skin apparently.

"Why did you start acting like a jaguar?" The green jacket man asked dazzlingly.

* * *

**_Third person P.O.V_**

"... I needed to do that." Julie replied, getting up from the ground.

Chris and Estevan observed Julie intrigued, and she shrugged with a look sweet.

"I'm sorry, I did not say my name... I'm Juliana Starneir.

Chris smiled and Estevan calmed down.

"Hello, my name is Chris Kratt" he said, extending his hand to greet her.

"And I'm Estevan Andersen" Estevan demonstrated education, while smiling at Julie timidly.

* * *

**_Julie P.O.V_**

I never imagined that people could actually exist, I thought it was all an imagination of my troubled mind ... but it was not, this time I was talking to them.

"Julie, tell us, what are you doing here in the forest?" Estevan asked me, as he sat on the grass, completely exhausted by the rush to escape the hungry jaguar.

"I ..." I could not finish, because Chris said exactly what I meant.

"A fight with your brother," he concluded.

"Well, it was a discussion with my sister, but how do you know?" I asked, confused, how he knew that? He could read minds?

"I also had a fight with my older brother ..." Chris replied, frowning.

"I imagine ..." I interjected, lowering my head and trying to think Chris fighting with his brother.

"Yes, you know ... the fight of adults are more intense ..." Estevan was depressed when he spoke.

"Exactly, Martin, my ex-brother ... he destroyed all the work it took me years to realize," Chris said with a haunting voice.

"And my sister scolded me because of a joke in blue ink I did her hair..." Estevan was his head down.

"... And why do you fight with your sister?" Chris asked me, sitting next to Estevan.

"My sister said I was to blame for the death of our mother, but ... that's not true!" I turned my back to them, lamenting my misfortune.

"You? Guilty?..." Chris was incredulous.

"Is it because of a curse ..." I tried to explain.

"A curse?"

"I'll tell my story ..." I started, and Estevan and Chris seemed attentive.

"For years, my grandparents invoked a power in the shadow of darkness and our whole family was cursed with this powers, cause them pain and misery, so, when my uncles and my mother were born, all had a strand of hair with different colors, which represents the power that each acquired. My mother had a strange disease, obviously because of the effect of the curse, and when my sister was born, first, my family was the target her of criticism. But time passed, springs changed, and I was about to be born ... with my mother's life by a thread ..." I repeated in my mind that I could not cry in front of them, and I endured the pain that consumed my soul when I recalled my past.

"And when I was 5 years old ... my mother died ... and all the family blamed me for it ..." I continued, walking from one side to the other without being able to control myself.

"And your father?" Estevan asked.

"My father left us when we went to the funeral of our mother. I have an older sister and she took care of Christina and I while we were in Mexico. But she decided to end her goal target in studies and with it, she went to Sweden. My aunt, Adriana, who was the sister of my father, moved to the United States and Christina offered to go with her. I was in Mexico with my grandparents to complete primary... "

"... I'm sorry ..." Estevan whispered sadly.

"Yes ... this is really a painful past ..." Chris was distressed, but depressingly exhausted.

"Me ... meow ..." suddenly, we all heard a meow soft and sweet.

"A meow? Do you have a cat? "Estevan amazed.

"I? Not ... "I replied, disagreeing him.

"The noise comes from your backpack ..." he continued thoughtfully.

I opened the zipper of the backpack, and came across a white kitten with blue eyes, apparently gorgeous as snow and blue sky, which together, synchronized perfectly.

"Wow ... beautiful ..." Chris was happy.

"... I do not know how it came to be here ..." I excused more arguments.

"Is female ..." Chris smiled, taking the kitten of my backpack and holding it in his lap, giving it, affection.

"Wait ... she have a name?" Estevan said enthusiastically.

"I think not ... But we can think of something ..." Chris smiled.

"Hey! Yunki "I said with celebration, and the kitten mewed with emotion, as if it were approved and loved the new name.

"Hey ... she liked it..." Chris laughed, stroking the kitten's little head.

"We need to warm it up, soon ... going be dark..." Estevan looked at the sky, which was turning orange, blue and yellow, as the evening coming.

"Oh no ... I left my backpack when we escape the jaguar!" Chris recalled, noting Estevan with despair.

"Uh oh..." Estevan snorted, and I tried to think of a plan to solve this case before nightfall.

* * *

**_Christina P.O.V_**

I was seeing the forest for the stained glass while Yanko slept on my legs, but a noise startled me. It was a mental image of Alan, who was in bed watching me tenderly unnecessary.

"Calm down dear ... she's fine!" He said cynically.

"Get out of here, I know you sent your brother to come here to Julie go away from me and hurt her" I yelled, repulsed him.

"I think you're smart, after all," he responded with an ironic smile.

"Shut up!" I ignored him, trying not to lose my temper.

"Well, I just wanted to say that everything happened as planned ... I got it! I won! And your sister now hates you! What do you think? "Alan laughed evilly.

"Be careful what you say! It will not stay that way Alan! You won the battle, but the war is still to come, and I'll win, "I yelled, throwing a pillow toward him, he disappeared like smoke when the object hit him with a infallible target.

But there was something that hurts me ... and Julie is part of that pain.

I do not care if I have injuries of all over my body ...

I need to protect my sister ..!

I left Yanko carefully on the bed, grabbed my bag, I dodged Andrei's room and I ran to the exit door of the forest trail.

I need to find Julie, and I would give my life to have her back.

* * *

_**Please, review friends! :)**_


	9. We will not give up

_**Behind the Story.**_

_**Martin: you see it Chris? That's horrible! I was sick to save you!**_

_**Chris: You say that, but deep down, is concerned about yourself.**_

_**Martín: That's not true Christopher!**_

_**Julie: I agree with Chris, you believe more in yourself and what satisfies them.**_

_**Christina: And we break our backs trying to save you all, when that our life and health at risk. You should be thankful I care about you.**_

_**Chris: That's the problem we overprotect.**_

_**Lina: should know that we do for their sake and safety**_

_**Estevan: But sometimes it hurts us more than protect.**_

_**Christina: ah, Keila, what you think of this problem?**_

_**Keila: you're all wrong! And it will hurt even more to discover it!**_

_**Martín: I still do not know what to do.**_

_**Lina: Same here.**_

_**Christina: oh good, was a nice start.**_

* * *

_**We will not give up.**_

* * *

_**Martin P.O.V**_

I could not believe, after this call, Chris still hated me, but how? Why?

I could not waste my time arguing with him, so I disconnected the call before he did.

Even though he feels hatred of me, I can't let it weaken me.

I'll save him anyway.

I remember the day, Chris crashed among the trees, and remained traumatized by this for days.

But he faced his fear and risked his life to save me from Donita.

So ... I need to rescue him, that's the least I can do as his old brother, and I will do.

Suddenly, when I kept the Pod Creature in the pocket and went running into the dense forest, I felt the pain of my injuries and

slowly began to burn my skin.

Maybe it was the sweat trickling down my face, but wait ... Sweat? How? The day today is horrible, how I can sweat with the icy wind whistling softly in my face?

I. .. I'm not well ... I. .. I can't fall now!

A dizzy invaded my eyes, covering it with a staggering vertigo.

Where am I? I can't see! What is this? I'm talking to myself?

And I was really ... I. .. I'm delusional?

My blood burned with sparks of suffering, and these flames risen in my throat, shredding a little voice I had left.

I could not see anything, just my hands and insisted on seeking to capture what was in front of me, barring my way.

I stumbled a few times, and impacted my body consecutively in three trees, injuring my forehead, but nothing could stop me from saving Chris.

I screamed the name of my brother, but I did not hear the echo of my voice in the forest ... Why?

I. .. I am speechless?

I coughed a few times to try again, but the craziest thing I could have done was breathe.

The first trace of air that passed through my lungs left me breathless, it was absurd! How the air can take your breath away?

But for me ... Was different.

I felt substances triturate my nerves, and it certainly was the side effect of toxic liquids in my wounds, it was dominating my body.

I can no longer go on, but ... I need to do this!

My body cries out for rest and sleep, but I can't stop!

Chris is in danger, and I'm the only person who can help him.

Why I'am so stubborn?

Why did this happen to me?

But before I try to answer these questions, a pain unbearably and terrible hit my brain.

I had to hold my head and bend my body down, because I felt that everything was spinning, ready to explode like a bomb.

All that remained for me was my groans of intense pain.

Until ... My vision darkened completely and I could not even see the silhouette of the forest or of its compositions.

My body relaxed ... I was plunged into darkness.

* * *

_**Christina P.O.V.**_

I could hardly speak a word of what I felt when amid the dry leaves, behind a tree, I saw Martin, unconscious and totally helpless.

I felt afraid ... Terror, however anguish and sadness, however, I decided was best to take him to a place where he could heal safely.

Martin hardly breathing, frowning as if in pain.

I... I have to get him out of here! But how?

* * *

It took some time before I could put Martin's body on my back.

It was a difficult task, because his body was completely disconnected from reality, however, this does not discourage me.

After feeling that he was firm and well positioned, with arms on my shoulders, I leaned my body forward and started to run as fast as I could.

I hear the groans of his suffering at times, and his pale skin was boiling, certainly had a high fever.

I ran to a place where I knew was prudent, at least, I could control his fever.

I ran into a river.

Suddenly, on the banks of the river, I saw a girl crouching, the long auburn hair and wet, like she was washing it in the crystal clear waters.

The elegant hat she wore was left in the grass, but the girl was complaining about something.

"It was a lucky find this great river... Certainly this blue ink would not go out if I waited to get home ... " the girl talking to herself, placing the tip of the hair on the water slowly flowing below.

Martin complained of pain more intensely and I felt his sweat dripping onto the dry leaves on the lawn.

I could not think of anything more, my goal was just screaming for the girl:

"HELP! PLEASE! "

* * *

_**Lina P.O.V**_

I heard a frightful scream coming from behind me.

At that moment, I saw a girl my age, she was exhausted while carrying a man in the back ... Wait ...

Back?

They need my help!

A scary thunder echoed through the forest from heaven accompanied by a flash gleaming soon after.

There would be no doubt that sooner or later it would rain.

This moment was near.

"I need help!" The girl screamed again, and I got my hat, put on my head and ran to help her immediately.

She could not wait, and something told me that this man was extremely poor of health.

"What happened?" I asked, grabbing the man's right arm and holding it firmly.

His body was heavy ... I would say ... Too relaxed for a healthy person.

"I do not know ... I found him passed out! Come on, we need to take him to a safe place! "The girl replied, grabbing the other man's arm.

We both carry the man to a cave near the river's current, maybe that was the only place I knew more than the lines drawn on the palm of my hand.

* * *

_**Third Person P.O.V**_

To take Martin to a warm and dry place, Christina decided was necessary to make a fire to warm their bodies from the rain that was coming.

Lina began collecting twigs and stones to make fire while Christina stood beside Martin, wetting a towel with cold water and putting on his forehead to reduce the temperature, which was almost erupted the thermometer.

When Christina noted that Martin's eyebrows were relaxed, she concluded that he was calmer, and that the pain had eased a little.

Beside offsite, Lina had great ability to make a fire, so, Christina was concluded that she had done this many times.

"Thank you for helping ..." Christina gratified with a smile.

"It was nothing." Lina responds with sadness.

"Well ... and what were you doing in the river? "Christina wanted to look nice.

"I was trying to clean this stain" Lina rolled her eyes and lifted her hair and showing a small amount of blue ink there.

"It was you who painted it?" Christina was trying not to laugh.

"My younger brother ..." the girl in elegant hat replied with a sigh. "He ran away because I was rude to him ..."

"I also discussed with my sister" Christina pictured with a tone of sadness. "But I want her to understand that I did it all for love..."

"I also wanted Estevan understand it ..." Lina laughed remembering the smile her younger brother in mind.

"Oh, sorry ... I did not say my name, I'm Christina Starneir"

"I'm Lina Andersen"

Both squeezed their hands each other in greeting.

"And ... what your sister did so serious? "Lina sat on of the long skirt, expecting a reaction from Christina.

"It's a long story" Christina began, picking up a stick from the ground and breaking it into pieces as she spoke.

* * *

_**Martin P.O.V.**_

I started to wake up.

My vision was still blurred, reflecting the silhouette image of two people, but I could not see exactly who it was.

"Atchoow!" I tried not to be outrageous when sneezing, but ... It was inevitable.

"Oh ... he woke up " a girl with a hat and auburn long hair pointed in my direction.

"I'm glad you're okay" another girl with medium brown hair congratulated me with a smile.

"I'm sorry, but ... Who are you two?"I asked trying to get up.

"You're Martin Kratt!" the two girls said and unison, and I widened my eyes.

"How do you know my name?" I said a little scared.

"Was a mere hunch" the brown-haired girl said with a huge smile.

"I'm Christina, and she ..." Christina put her hands on the shoulder of another girl with red hair. "Her name is Lina."

"I'm Martin Kratt." I said with a smile deep, after all, they were good riddles about me.

"Are you better?" Lina asked suspiciously, putting his hands on my forehead measuring my temperature.

"Yes ..." I was not so sure.

"You have a little fever ... yet."

"He will improve, just rest for a few more hours and ...". Christina started.

Christina ... Chris! I need to find my brother!

"Wait! Where do you think you're going? "

"I need to find my brother," I said, trying to get up, but I hit my head on the ceiling of the cave due to the rush that I had to go out.

"Chris Kratt?" Christina could left me surprised again. "Before you ask, I read an article of yours in the newspaper, so I know your name and your brother...".

For a moment, I had hopes that she said she saw Chris walking around.

"Calm down Martin!" Lina stopped me.

"What happened? He was lost? "Christina asked with curious eyes, but frightened.

"He ... scolded me because of an accident. "I replied.

Both girls are depressed, but did not seem to be my fault.

"Why are you two sad? I said something wrong? "I tried to portray me what I had said.

"No, is that we also fight with our younger siblings..." Lina blurted, her voice choked with anguish.

"And ... how was that? "I asked, and they were willing to talk about anything let me distracted from my pain and my illness.

* * *

"It is depressing ..." when Christina and Lina told me what happened to his siblings, I felt an instant link with those two girls.

They were desperate like me, and we could help each other to rescue our family.

"We need to save them! They are younger! "Christina said with confidence.

"I hope that your siblings have met with mine, Chris is responsible, patient and calm, he will know how to act now." I replied, smiling to remember that most of the time, Chris seemed to be my older brother.

"But still ... we need to look for them! "Lina was nervous.

"We will!" Christina replied holding her shoulders.

"Well ... we have no time to lose!" I got up, but my body swayed, I just did not fall, because the two girls held me before that happened.

"You're weak! Can't risk! "Christina said with panic.

"We will go in your place, you need to rest!" Lina continued.

They really have the courage, but I can't leave them alone in this forest, considering the rain dripped on the leaves softly wetting the ground, while the sky darkened with the coming of night.

"I will not rest, I can't do this knowing that my brother, Estevan and Julie are in danger!" I snapped the proposed help.

Christina and Lina looked at each other and then at me with disbelief.

"Well ... We will take care of you. "Lina smiled.

"Indeed!" Christina nodded, watching me like I was a naughty child.

"Okay, done deal" I said with a laugh, when three of us picked up our backpacks and started walking through dense forest and wet by the rain grew more intense every breath of courage that consumed me.

* * *

_**Christina P.O.V**_

Suddenly, Alan appeared again in my thoughts, tormenting me during the walk path, and I could barely see the bodies of Martin and Lina in front of me.

All I could see was the mental image of Alan, and that voice that made me quite angry.

"If you make new friends, nothing will change! The brothers on the line! And will all be destroyed and exterminated to forever! "

With the wind and the breeze from the rain, he evaporated.

Martin and Lina stopped to watch me for a few minutes, and I had to lie, saying to move on, and not to worry about me.

I do not understand why Alan appears in my dreams, and even in my mind to make me bad.

The past turned to dust! And I want he to go the same way!

I want him to forget me.

But I feel he is on my side.

He is planning something ... And it does not look good.

* * *

_**Please, review!**_  
_**All opinions are welcome!**_


	10. The plans in action

_**Hello everybody!**_

_**Now, that Christina and I have free time, we decided to write a new chapter of history.**_  
_**We were busy with school and college, but now we're almost vacation.**_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Hugs!**_

_**Keila & Christina.**_

* * *

_**Behind the story.**_

_** Zach: this is getting interesting!**_

_**Aviva: Of course, everything is good with lies. * angry *.**_

_**Alan: is defeated, so do not know what to say!**_

_**Aviva: who are you anyway?**_

_**Alan: soon you'll know dear.**_

_**Christina: is better you shut up and you're out of here.**_

_**Alan: you are so upset? I am still here to torment your dreams!**_

_**Christina: you'll never stop me.**_

_**Alan: but your sister… I can.**_

_**Keila: you will not threaten people!**_

_**Zach: Estevan may die, he is not your child?**_

_**Keila: Zachary!**_

_**Christina: out of here! You start this story!**_

_**Zach: I'm not leaving here! You not give me orders! **_

_**Christina and Keila: *look murderess***_

* * *

_**The plans in action.**_

* * *

_**Alan P.O.V**_

*while turning a knife *

All I wanted is this view that see Christina Starneir suffer.

She always wanted the safety of everyone else, but I knew it was bad in the depth.

My heart burns with hatred to know she did not want to be my girlfriend.

I take my family, because they knew they had the gift of the dark shadow, but before doing it, my father imprisoned them'll take revenge to keep the name Bennett clean.

* * *

In conclusion, I have to do to Christina rendered begging for mercy and forgiveness only to give me her powers and have her by my side, and the better way to do it is hurt her sister and the people she most admire

The Kratt Brothers.

At this time, I was on the jet of my great friend, the creator of robotic, Zach Varmitech.

I see on the monitor, The team of Tortuga could not defuse the bomb Zach was installed in the neck of the baby spider monkey, but if they succeed, I will have a better plan to stop them once and for all, and it includes:

1º Robo-mosquitoes.

2º The last potion I just invented.

The brothers are in the firing line.

They are naive and it will be the perfect to arget my brother to help us make it happen.

"You'll see very soon Christina Starneir, the war will be over and I will be the winner!"

*drops the knife *

* * *

_**Zach P.O.V.**_

After so many years now, I felt that my plans were on the way to utmost perfection.

I had many weapons to make it work successfully, and now ... I have a human partner who also hates the Kratt brothers and who is helping their team of failed.

His name was Alan Bennett.

He was a simple boy with black hair and green eyes, but I felt he had a lot of perseverance to realize his ideals.

He was very similar to me, maybe that's why I have so much trust him.

He was incredibly strong to create evil plans and this would help me overcome my enemies.

"I have never seen a plan so Machiavellian, you held an animal with a chain, and worse ... power is fed with energy that can detonate a bomb with only a red button on the paper! You had tried something before? "Alan stopped to look at the huge monitor in my jet, and stared at me with a smile seemingly familiar.

A smile of malice.

"No ... I planned it for years and perhaps my best invention yet. "I smiled and walked up to him.

"This will be a show to see live." He rubbed his hands and sat down in the swivel chair.

In huge screen, we could see the crew of Tortuga walking from one side to the other as if they were all crazy.

If they were not sick, they would soon be, because that bomb is virtually impossible to disarm.

Aviva and her team of useless never be able to stop me!

"What will happen if the bomb goes off?" Alan asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Guy, it is not in your nature to do dumb questions like that." I said gesturing. He crossed his arms waiting for an answer. "The bomb may explode in two ways: 1º it can exhale a toxic gas, deadly and lethal to human health, or may explode like as fantastic grenades in the action movies!" I laughed and Alan stretched his body in the chair.

"Very well thought ..." he pondered rubbing his chin as if he had a better idea than mine.

"What?" I challenged.

"I have a better idea." He argued with tranquility and I slap my face.

"Great captain genius, tell me what you're planning ..." I granted him the right to speak.

"Well, listen carefully, captain evil..." he began enthusiastically and I listened with indifference, ignoring the lame nickname he gave me.

* * *

**_Aviva P.O.V._**

I examined the collar chained neck baby spider monkey, but not have trace of the safety lock or something similar.

"There is no way to get the collar, is very well placed." I said with concern, turning to watch Jimmy and Koki.

"Who would do that with Crystal?" Jimmy asked biting a piece of biscuit, but it is obvious the answer was clear as water.

"I ... I do not know, but I assume something."I replied, feeling like ... We were all being watched by someone who was filming the Tortuga without permission.

"You are strange today Avi..." Koki has an air of suspense.

"No... Is nothing Koki, I'm just thinking of a way to find out what this collar means ..." I could not run the risk of saying that maybe ... Zach could be watching us.

If that were true ... Zach could do something bad to demonstrate his power, and this could not happen until I could get off this ...strange collar.

The baby spider monkey was quieter and calmer now, maybe she was tired of playing while Martin was here ... Poor little animal ... Have no idea what it did.

Martin and Chris fought, because a prank of Crystal and Chris did not even have the patience to hear the truth.

Today, really seems like everything is wrong.

Inclusive... The collar.

Wait ... This diamond-shaped pendant seems ... A camera!

Oh no ... Zach is ... Around!

"Aviva, what happened? You're pale! "Jimmy asked with a startled look, but I had no words to express what I felt at the time.

Fear.

* * *

_**Please review! :D**_


	11. Sixth Sense

_**Author Note:**_

_**Hello guys!**_  
_**With the free time and imagination flowing, we write a new chapter.**_  
_**I think Christina and I will write more often, our dreams really inspire us!**_

_**We Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Keila and Chris.**_

* * *

_**Behind the Story**_

* * *

_**Lina: I... never seen anything like this, even with Estevan and I, this has never happened before...**_

_**Christina: It's scary.**_

_**Martin: I'm sorry ... I did not know!**_

_**Chris: ...**_

_**Martin: Chris ... you ... even felt that I was sick?**_

_**Chris:...**_

_**Christina: *thinking* they need to understand, what they are going.**_

_**Keila: Okay, let's start with the story.**_

_**Chris: I was delirious, I do not know what to feel!**_

_**Estevan: you felt that your brother was in danger, admit it!**_

_**Christina: it succeeds.**_

_**Chris, Estevan, Julie: What?**_

_**Christina: Amm, nothing.**_

_**Martin: what you did to my brother?**_

_**Christina: in the story, you found the anwser?**_

_**Chris: I do not want to talk about it!**_

_**Julie: what you want to escape Chris?**_

_**Martin: he hates me! That's it! * sad look *.**_

_**Christina: Martin, do not think it!**_

_**Lina: Yeah! Estevan, Julie and Chris went to the forest.**_

_**Martin: I think the story started here.**_

_**Keila: yes, let's go.**_

* * *

_**Sixth sense.**_

* * *

_**Christina P.O.V**_

I was desperate and I see Martin as suffering with these wounds and Lina with very sadness, almost crying.

Martin groaned a lot, Lina and I have had to be here, helping to avoid something bad happened.

Everything around despaired me.

My younger sister lost in forest, and Alan prowling my steps.

I helped Lina to convince Martin to sit, even if he did not, he needed to stop.

I could help, but this cost me reveal a secret of Julie and mine to Martin and Lina.

"Christina, why do you have a few strands of hair painted blue?" Lina asked, watching my hair that seemed abnormal.

"Well, I..."

"You paint your hair?" she asked with a smile.

"Not... I have powers." I replied a little reluctant.

"What?" She was astonished, certainly did not believe in my words.

"If I can control the element of water and get life energy of living things"

At that time there was an uncomfortable silence, but I knew that she not had become convinced.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but I am a scientist and I will not believe it until I see it" even weak, Martin struggled to say.

"I say the same, I do not believe you." Lina crossed her arms.

"Good!" I said.

I start with concentration to myself at the feet of the lake and then my thoughts and everything went and the light became my only companion.

**_Lina P.O.V_**

I could not believe my eyes saw, this girl.

She moved the water, played with the lake but everything looked splendid, and then approached the trees and a light coming out of the trees and her hands.

The light at the end along with the water did a scent turn into breeze and it quickly approached to Martin and me.

**_Martin P.O.V_**

It was strange when I felt the breeze, it is like my shelter and formed around my pain and burning in my blood in a refreshing place, a paradise.

I was calmer now; I could breathe more devotion as if the air were the most enjoyable element of the world.

**_Christina P.O.V_**

If it succeeds, I saw their happy face I knew that what I was doing worked.

A water spell always works.

I walked to Martin, and he was calmer.

The pain does not bother most; certainly that was my greatest triumph.

**_Third Person P.O.V_**

Christina just sat down to rest.

"And tell me, how you did it? It seems like magic." Lina asked with a stunning look.

"Well I did a spell to calm Martin, he was agitated by fever and just something refreshing might give him peace." Christina said.

"This is great, thanks Christina." Martin smiled with eyes closed, enjoying the cool air.

**_Christina P.O.V_**

To form a beautiful friendship not have to start with lies, this is the most confusing, but Lina is a new friend and Martin my eternal hero, and I have to start it.

I'll tell the truth.

"Amm Listen, I would not have to call me that" I said getting up and giving back. "Christina is not your name..." Martin said trying to figure out my problem.

"Yes and no, it is good name to know me." I said, but only manage to confuse them more.

"And what is your name?" he asked with a tone of curiosity.

I take a deep breath and told.

"Christinadelay Violet Starneir."

"It's a nice name, but tell me, why you became known as Christina? Lina asked again.

"Well my dad does not like me and Julie, so we had two names combined because our father was so threatened if we told our real name to someone, then, he introduced us to everyone as Julienne and Christina."

"But how you would like to call you?" Martin groaned moving his body.

"Chris, if you want." I smiled.

"I think to not confuse with my brother I'll call you Christy."

"I like it, Christy makes you cuter and you look better." Lina said nodding.

"Okay, you are great to choose new names Martin." I laughed.

Martin tried to smile, but only managed to accentuate the sides of the lips.

"Christy, why are you with these injuries in your arms and legs?" Lina said deleting her smile.

"amm nothing..." I hesitated.

"Christy, what's wrong with showing your injuries to we can take care of it?" Martin was worried now.

Reluctantly I lift the sleeve of my T-shirt revealing all cuts that I had.

"How did this happen?" Lina was startled by the depth of my injuries.

"Because apparently, my sister attacked me with momentary anger and some crystal glasses and I could not avoid it." I answered with fear.

Martin helped me to get some bandages to close my wounds, but I quickly remove the bandages protect our hands to began the journey to find our brothers and sisters.

But only wish dominated my heart and my mind.

I pray for our brothers and sisters do not get into trouble.

* * *

_**Estevan P.O.V.**_

At this time, the only thing I could do was open an umbrella I had reserved in the backpack.

Lina warned it would rain.

Great, her wish came true.

I tried to protect and host Julie and Chris, but the umbrella was a disproportionate amount of people.

"What we do now? We kept walking? "Julie said, rising from her seat.

"But it's dusk, where we walk?" I respond passively creating a new quest.

"What do you think Chris?" She watched Chris, waiting a decision.

"Chris?"

Chris was pale, bending the body forward and resting his face in his hands.

"What happened," I put my hands on his arms, and he groaned, startling me.

"Are you hurt?" Julie's reaction is surprised of Chris, and moments ago he was apparently in good health.

But Chris showed no feeling; it was like he was not listening to us.

Julie and I exchanged worried looks, but the only person that needed care, could not help us.

She put her hands on the young Kratt forehead, and her eyes widened.

"He's burning up in fever!"

I winced.

"I... I want Chris to forgive me ... It was not my fault! "Chris started talking ... About himself?

I could not understand.

"I think he is delirious with fever." Julie deduced.

"But how? Nobody gets ill suddenly! He was talking with us for three minutes, and he was good! "I insisted, reinforcing my argument.

"I do not know..." Julie shrugged, turning to Chris.

"My injuries hurt..." Chris complains.

I watch his body looking for injuries... Seemingly nonexistent.

"You are not hurt..." I say.

"He's delirious Estevan, come on, help me keep him comfortable!" Julie asked, holding one arm of Chris and gesturing for me to help them.

"You want to lay him on wet grass? His health will worsen "I was astonished.

"Chris ... let me go! I'm your brother! I did not do anything wrong! "Chris demanded to despair and delirium apparently strong, requiring Julie loose his arm.

"Chris, listen to me, I am! Julie! Do not you recognize me? "Julie ran her hands in front of his vision, but he remained unresponsive.

I ran into my backpack and pulled out a huge picnic blanket, surely this would prevent Chris get wet on the grass.

I extended the picnic blanket, and helped Julie with Chris.

_**Chris P.O.V**_

I could see Julie and Estevan helping me feel better, but ... Something kept me from acting.

I feel a pain is not mine!

This fever and breathlessness are not my illness!

And those chills, this blood on my skin, and this storm in the heart ... All ... It seems to be another person.

But ... How can I feel sensations are not exactly mine?

Unless I'm feeling ... The pain of my brother!

My sixth sense is so acute I can feel it bodily!

Martin is suffering! He's hurt!

I... I hurt him, ignoring him when I left Tortuga?

Or is it all my imagination?

"Chris, how are you now?" Julie asked.

"My blood ... Burning" I moaned, that seemed terrifying to kids around me.

"His body is twitching, hold him!" Estevan shouted, holding my arms and pressing.

At this point, I felt terrible pain, as if my skin was open to any wound.

"Do not touch me!" I warned him with a scream of distress, and Estevan released me immediately.

"These wounds ... are bothering me a lot, please do not touch me!"

"Chris ... You are not hurt! Your arms, your skin, are normal! "Julie demanded as if I were crazy.

Yes... My suspicions were confirmed.

It was my sixth sense warning that Martin was in danger.

Generally, the sixth sense is pointed strongly in twins, I studied it in college.

Strange I'm feeling it... Martin is not my twin.

"But he's your older brother and you two were always together! Admit! You got it wrong with Martin and he is suffering because of you!"

That phrase echoed in my mind as I moaned with pain and fever, caused me uncontrollable shivering.

It was true.

Martin is hurt and is my fault!

I did not give him a chance to explain himself, and now ... No... No!

He can't die!

The physical sensation I feel is bad and I'm sure my brother is feeling the same thing.

I feel that death round me...

Worse... It round Martin now.

* * *

_** Please, Review friends!**_


	12. The failure of Alan

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hello guys!**_  
_**I'm nearing the end of my vacation, and not enjoy as much as I would like.**_  
_**I needed to study the laws to not lose the practice in law college.**_  
_**Anyway, Christina and I find some free time between our activities and we write the new chapter.**_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Christina & Keila.**_

* * *

_**The failure of Alan.**_

* * *

The life of the brothers is comprised of four elements: love, resentment, war and conflict.

And the younger brothers need to break these elements between them and their older siblings, to be happy.

* * *

**_Lina P.O.V_**

Martin was very well prepared, perhaps his strength to find his younger brother, heal all the wounds he considered painful.

Martin was okay, and he could face his own fears and also walk alone, without the help of Christi, or mine.

Speaking on her, she was very strange since we started walking.

She stopped, air, distant, as if her body was there, but her mind far from being found.

I realized she was distracted by something and I walked to her following in the footsteps of Martin.

**_Third Person P.O.V_**

Lina and Martin have been where Christina was.

She looked a little pale, leaning against a tree to recover her strength.

"Are you okay Christi?" Lina asked leaning her hands on the tree too.

"Yes, I'm fine." Christina replied nodding.

"You sure you can continue?" Martin asks, worried.

"Yes, I can." Girl with brown hair and blue strands, confirm her decision.

**_Christina P.O.V_**

After I heard the voice of Martin, everything around me seemed nasty.

I was a little dizzy, and briefly, everything turned purple in my vision.

My feeling is: I was still walking in the forest, and in it, I saw three people: one red-haired boy, a man with brown hair and a green jacket and a girl with green dress and purple strands in her hair.

I can't believe that man is Chris Kratt, I think the red-haired boy is Estevan and my younger sister, Julie.

I FOUND OUR SIBLINGS!

**_Martin P.O.V_**

Lina and I started worrying when we saw Christina's eyes had no color.

It was as if she had gone away to a distant thought, and returned after a few minutes.

She was returning to normal after a while, but was very happy.

What happened?

"I saw ..." She said suddenly.

"Who?" Lina asked suspiciously.

"Our ..." Christina hesitated.

"Who? Say! "Lina was impatient.

"I saw our siblings!" Brown haired girl smiled with happiness.

"Impossible" I said, watching all the angles of the forest to find just the green trees, the colorful of flowers and transparency of raindrops on wet leaves.

"It's True Martin, I saw them in the forest!" She insisted, grabbing my arm.

"How you can see it?" Lina asked.

"I have a strong connection with Julie and allows me to see her and feel her when she is around."

"And you can see them now?" I challenge.

"Yes, I can see them." Christina nodded.

"Well, describe to me how they are." I cast the argument to know if what she said could be real.

"Yes, it is three people: a man with brown hair and green jacket ..." she began and I alarmed.

"This is my brother!" I yelled with some exaggeration.

"A boy of red hair, pale skin, small and smart."

"My brother Estevan!" Lina smiled hopes.

"And my sister, Julie." Christi finished.

"Where did you see that?" I ask again.

"In the depths of the forest."

"Well, we should go to them!" Lina still optimistic about finding our brothers.

"Yes, come on!" Christi said, and Lina and I followed her.

**_Alan P.O.V._**

In this place called Tortuga, Three people were still around the baby spider monkey.

One boy had red hair, looked like the more idiot of them, eating cookies like nothing is happening.

One girl was of African descent, and helped the other girl with yellow jacket to remove a chain from the neck of the baby monkey.

Poor idiots!

The Tortuga is about to explode as the action movies!

I would love to see it!

The plan Zach is slow, but mine, has just been put into practice.

Robots mosquitoes in position.

My brother prepared.

Now we just need to fool younger siblings to fall into the trap.

* * *

**_Third person P.O.V_**

After some time feeling the pain, the anguish injuries of his brother, Chris seemed to be better now.

He had fallen asleep on a towel on the floor, and that meant he did not suffer more with strong pangs in the body.

Estevan took a handkerchief in his pocket and wet with cold mineral water, putting it on forehead of Chris as prevention for the fever did not return by surprise.

"I think he is much better now." Estevan smiled, sitting next to Julie with a sigh of relief.

"He and Martin must have a really strong connection to feel the pain of each other ..." Julie says resting her arms on her knees.

"Yes," The red-haired boy nodded.

"I never felt that with Christina. I mean ... I want to protect her ... But ... I never went into a state of acute sixth sense. "This little girl was thoughtful, trusting her secrets to Estevan.

"And I think Lina does not like me ... She does not support my games!" Estevan argues outraged.

"Your jokes are friendly?" Julie asks watching him.

Estevan remains motionless for a moment. He had never thought about it to his sister.

"I..." He did not know what to say, however, Julie understood everything.

"She might feel humiliated by it ... Do not you think?" The girl advised.

Estevan felt guilty.

"I believe ... I Also humiliated my sister ... " Julie touched the tip of her hair to not look directly Estevan. She was embarrassed to admit her mistake.

"Push your sister against a stained glass was not cool." Estevan shook his head, denying.

"I know, but I do not just mean the stained glass ... I think ... I was rude to her ... ".Julie closed her eyes, meditative."I said horrible things to her, without thinking."

Estevan fell silent to listen.

"I threw the truth in her face ... I did not choose the right words and now ... Perhaps she would never forgive me."

"She also offended you?" Estevan turned to Julie.

"Yes ... But I realize; words are like the wind on a cold day ... The person speaks a few sentences futile, you listen ... And those words go away with time ... You forget them, as if it was never witnessed any of it. "Julie replied with a depressed voice.

"And after the wind ... Heat comes from the sun, is it?"Estevan smiled softly.

"Yes ... And this heat is hugging her as my sister."Julie hugged herself, snuggling her little body.

"Do not worry ... When we find them, we apologize ... Right?"Estevan said, hugging Julie to comfort her.

"Yes ... I want it ... "Julie returned the hug of his best friend.

Suddenly, Chris stood up in a jump like having a nightmare.

"Martin ... Where is he!"Chris shouted desperately.

"Calm down, he's okay ..." Julie stroked Chris's hair as if he were a puppy.

"I need to find him! I have to apologize! "Chris was concerned, Julie noted Estevan nodding.

"We'll do it ..." Estevan knelt beside Chris.

"Why are you so nervous? Had a nightmare? "Julie asked.

"Yes... I dreamed Tortuga exploded. "Chris breathed heavily.

Estevan and Julie were frightened, but tried to maintain control.

"Chris ..." Estevan started and Chris stopped him.

"Martin can be there! I need to save the team! "Chris stood up, ready to run.

"No!" Julie pulled him jacket to stop him.

"Chris, it was a nightmare! It does not real ... understand? It is an illusion ... "Estevan spoke as if Chris it were a newborn.

The young Kratt began to realize the reality around him.

"Oh no ..." Chris took a deep breath, puffing from exhaustion and relief.

Estevan and Julie lay on the ground, exhausted by the long day's problems.

The three of them watched the sky above their eyes, at that moment; the gift was opening to a sunny day after the storm.

Estevan wanted to sleep through the crack of sunshine warmed his body suddenly.

He wanted to, but was stopped when he saw something that caught his attention completely.

"Look, there on the tree!" Estevan pointed to the top of the trunk of a tree, where he had a ... Beehive?

"Beehive?" Julie frowned and Estevan pulled her close to him, saying something without Chris listened.

"And if we took a little honey to give to our sisters as a gift?" Estevan said with a mischievous look.

"Where exists honey ..." Julie snorted.

"Exist bees, I know that saying, but it would be a way to our sis forgives us with a sweet kiss ..." Estevan smiled hopes on new game.

Julie slapped her forehead.

"Well ... Come on ... It's the least I can do for my sister to forgive me ... "Julie agreed, and helped raise Estevan.

"Take a jar in my backpack ... Lets fill it with honey!"Estevan said, and Julie went to grab a glass jar dry, empty and clean.

"Here" she determines, with the jar in her hands.

"Okay, I'll climb the tree, and when I'm on top, you throw me the jar, but be careful not to break! This jar is of the castle of Dracula, if I break it, I'll be damned forever... "Estevan laughed at his own joke.

Julie smiled debauchery.

The red-haired boy began to climb the tree, fast as a squirrel.

Certainly, he was boy antics.

"Julie, throws the jar for me!" Estevan screamed at the top of the tree, near the beehive.

Julie took aim at the hands of Estevan and flung skillfully.

"Gotcha!" Estevan smiled, and Julie did an okay sign.

At this point, Chris noticed the strange reaction of Julie.

"Julie ... Where is Estevan?"Chris asked with his hands on hips, and a doubtful look.

Julie remained silent, putting her hands back and kicking some pebbles that were on the floor, embarrassed by the question of Chris.

"Julie, I'm talking to you ..." Chris insisted.

"I... I do not know... "Julie blushed for a lie.

"Ouch!" Estevan shouted above the trees, with a glass jar full of honey in his small hands.

"ESTEVAN!" Chris yelled.

Estevan blushed with shame.

"Chris, what's that around the beehive?" Julie pointed to the black dots around Estevan.

"BEES!" Chris was astonished, Estevan was frightened.

"What?" Estevan feared to see several angry bees around.

"Get down from there Estevan! The bees are aggressive when someone approaches their hive! "Chris warned, putting both hands around the lips to may serve as a megaphone.

"HELP!" Right now, Estevan slipped and his body turned away from the tree trunk.

"He is falling!" Julie despaired, jumping from nervousness.

"Estevan!" Chris ran and threw his body forward as he grabbed Estevan and they rolled the wet grass.

"Gotcha..." Chris smiled with Estevan on his backs.

"Thank you ... You saved me."Estevan whispered, relieved to find a security in Chris.

"The bees! It's coming! "Julie shouted, pointing to the bees flying toward Chris and Estevan.

"Oh no!" Estevan and Chris feared in unison, standing up quickly and grabbing hands of Julie.

"Let's get out of here!" Estevan took his backpack, towel off the ground and then immediately ran toward the nearest lake.

Chris and Julie followed the little red-haired boy, as well as the angry bees.

_**Alan P.O.V**_

Robots mosquitoes have been released through the forest toward the younger brothers, Chris, Julie and Estevan.

These robots mosquitoes will make these idiots kids work for me!

All mosquitoes have a fatal virus.

And this virus will cause them to completely forget the past life they lived.

They will be my slaves!

But wait...

They are fleeing? How? I did not order my mosquitoes attacked by surprise.

"Your robots mosquitoes have that size? How you do not want them to be scared and run away? "Zach scoffed, leaving me nervous.

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing! "I screamed, and Zach snorted with ignorance.

On the computer screen, I could see the robots mosquitoes behind Chris and two kids, about to attack them with an ambush.

"See, a lake! It was not in your plans... Right?"Zach laughed, and I looked at the huge screen more closely.

A lake? No! This would cause a short circuit in the power supply system of the robots mosquitoes if cases they touched the water!

"These idiots' humans can't enter the water, if they do this ..." I screamed with rage and Zach just laughed no right time to stop.

**_Estevan P.O.V._**

I dropped my backpack on the grass and I boosted my body forward with a leap towards refreshing and clear water of the lake.

Julie and Chris entered the water behind me.

"Put your head under the water, the bees do not like water!" Chris advised, disappearing into the depths of the lake.

Julie immerses, and I held my breath deeply, throwing my body down and feeling the water coming in my ears when I go slowly underwater.

**_Zach P.O.V_**

I could not stop laughing when he saw the plan of Alan Bennett go towards the imperfection.

It was a failure, and he was furious at my reaction.

"Damn! They entered the water! "Alan yelled anger and threw the remote control of robots mosquitoes on the wall, shattering it into pieces.

"Who's the loser now?" I say, challenging him with more laughs that were impossible to contain.

He watched me with an angry look, but I ignored it completely.

He was just a kid... He has a lot to learn.

"The slow Plans are more effective than plans quick and thoughtless." I argue, and he runs his hands in his hair, furious at the failure of the trap.

"Why do they enter the water?" He shouted, pounding his fist on the table.

"Bees ... The stupid redheaded boy put his hand where it should not."I say, looking down the beehive completely destroyed and without even a drop of honey.

"Damn kids!" Alan growled, and I just laughed, holding my abdomen with fun.

* * *

**_Please, Review! :)_**


	13. Emergency

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hello guys!**_

_**Sorry for the delay, but currently, Christina and I are busy.**_  
_**She at school and in the summer courses.**_  
_**and I in New College of Law in the city center.**_  
_**It's all very confusing, but we keep writing.**_

_**Christina and I would like to thank the 1,854 views in this story, and also the readers, favorites and all comments and reviews!**_  
_**Thanks guys! We love you!**_

_**Enjoy the new chapter!**_

_**Hugs!**_

_**Christina & Keila.**_

* * *

_**Behind the story.**_

_Lina Andersen: "With my brother lost in the forest, I felt a weak girl ... A lifeless. Estevan was the only one who could make me happy ... And I never knew cherish the love I had for him._  
_I have his towel with me ... But this is not enough!_  
_I want Estevan back!_  
_Just so I can smile again."_

* * *

**_Emergency._**

* * *

**_Chris P.O.V_**

After a few minutes under the water, I swam back to the surface, exhausted, breathless.

Julie and Estevan were already there, motionless, watching something in the water with extreme attention.

"What's up kids? Are pale ... "I suspect, approaching them slowly.

"Chris ... What kind of animal is this?" Estevan question, opening his small hands, and revealing a huge beetle with ... Mosquitoes appearance and luster of metal?

I grabbed the insect and examined it carefully.

"Wings mosquitoes ... Brightness and metallic silver ..."I whispered, kids listened attentively.

"Robot mosquitoes ..." I said, when the insect broke into my hands, revealing the copper line completely destroyed within its body.

"There is several of it in the lake." Julie warned.

"Who would do that?" Estevan scratched his chin.

A silence lasted only a few seconds.

"Zach Varmitech ..." The three of us said in unison.

"Wait ... He does not have his Zachbots?"Estevan deduced totally confused.

Julie's eyes widened in surprise.

"Alan Bennett, These insects can only be him!"

"Alan Bennett?" I inquire.

"I explain." Julie swam to the edge of the lake and out of the water.

Estevan and I followed her.

**_Zach P.O.V_**

"Damn, they discovered me!"

That was the phrase I heard when Alan yelled at my side, watching the three idiots leaving the water in the huge screen on my controller.

I want to laugh and I'll do it.

"Zach ... Stop teasing me, this is driving me mad! "Alan approached me, mentioning my mockery on my face in the form of laughter.

"What do you want? I congratulate you?" 'I'm still in the comfort zone.

"I want you to shut up!" Alan yells excessively.

"Look, I've never lived it before ... The Kratts always found my plans dirty, but they never spread my fame for the rest of the world as if I were a any little villain."I held my hips with fun.

It was almost impossible to do what Bennett was asking me, remain silent at moment was like breaking a rock with plastic bottle.

Impossible.

"You say that like you're the greatest villain of all time, do not be silly Zach!" Alan challenges me.

I stop laughing, and he smiles with satisfaction.

"What did you say?" I stare at him.

"Are you deaf?"

"Look here, boy!" I grab Alan in the collar of his suit.

_"Zach Varmitech!"_

Suddenly, I hear my name on the computer screen.

I push Alan away from me, and I press a button on the controller so that the audio becomes clearer.

_"Alan gave idea and Zach created the system power supply and operation of the robot, only the two together would have an idea so stupid to fool you Chris." _Julie discovered, throwing robot mosquitoes destroyed for grass, where no one could find it.

"And you say I'm a failure? Everyone knows your full name! "Alan challenges me and my face starts to burn with hatred.

"Okay, you can say what you want brat. I still have the secret plan of the bomb, and that will not fail!" I shouted scornfully, Alan snorted and sat on the couch with a leap exhausted.

"We'll see ..." the boy is persistent when want to rebel to me.

Alan will see the success of my plans when all of Tortuga fade and die!

**_Julie P.O.V_**

After clarifying the plan of Alan to my friends, Chris stood up decisively, ready to do something I do not know.

"I need to go back to Tortuga!" He says, as he removed his jacket and placed it in the sun so it could dry.

Estevan did the same.

I let my hair and I twisted it gently and drop of water slowly abandoning my purple strands.

"But ... Why a decision so sudden?" Estevan inquires.

"If this kid named Alan had the guts to do this to us, he is certainly along with Zach, and both can set something dangerous and risky against my brother ..." Chris replied uneasily.

"He's in Tortuga, are you sure?" 'I ask, Chris presents a thoughtful look and aloof.

"I... I spoke with him in my Pod Creature and he told me he would find me and he do not give it up ... "Chris said slowly.

"Your brother loves you very much ..." Estevan whispers.

"Yes ... Even if you have a treated him so rude and cruel, he decided not to give up on you ... This is pure love ... "I nodded Estevan, Chris watched us with guilt.

"You two talk as if Lina and Christina did not care about you ..." Chris countered, Estevan lowered his head like me.

"I guarantee they care ... Your sisters must be looking for you two in the forest now ... "Chris continued.

Estevan and I kept silent.

"What will you do if Martin is not in Tortuga?" Estevan completely changes the subject.

"Let's look a bit around the forest, they may be close." Chris Confirmed, wearing a green jacket that was a little damp, but almost dry by the hot afternoon sun.

"Come quickly, I want to find my sister." I say with a smile as help to Estevan catch his backpack.

"Me too ..." Estevan nodded.

We follow Chris; he walked cautiously through the dense forest.

He knew the places Martin like explored, and he certainly hoped to find him there.

Similar to the hope I have to hug Christina again.

And Estevan returning home with his sister Lina.

The hope never dies, only die if the last hopeful heart stops beating.

* * *

**_Third person P.O.V_**

About the older siblings and what Christina had said before, everyone realized their younger siblings were gone.

"Well, it seems that they are not here anymore." Martin was frustrated.

"I'm sure I saw them here!" Christina defended her argument, recalling her vision.

"Is better keeping looking for them." Martin began walking in the other direction.

"Well ... there is no other option." Christina nodded.

When Martin and Christina decided mutually, Lina was scattered, looking for something was close to her.

"Lina, what you are looking for?" Martin asked.

"Lina?" Christina insisted.

**_Lina P.O.V_**

It was like fate or whatever it was to my help.

I was exploring to see if our siblings were close, but I saw something familiar...

It was a checkered tablecloth with orange colors.

It was the favorite tablecloth of Estevan, when we would have picnics in the park!

"Lina, where are you?" Martin shouted from the other side.

"Here!" I said cheerfully, picking up the towel from the warm grass by the evening sun.

"You found our siblings?" Christina asked curiously.

"I found my brother's things." I explain, keeping the towel of Estevan.

"That's good, they really were here recently." Christina smiled optimistically.

"Girls, I found a jar full of honey!" Martin said, running to us.

"Honey?" the girl long brown hair was suspicious.

**_Third person P.O.V_**

When the girls realized, Martin pointed out the direction where he had seen the jar of honey, near a tree, almost next to where Lina had found the towel from her younger brother.

"I believe Estevan did it ... He loves honey." Lina looked Martin hopeful.

"But where did they get the honey?" Christina asks, watching the area around them carefully.

"Here!" Martin confirmed, while watching a honeycomb and a beehive destroyed on the ground.

"But ... Where are the bees?" Lina feared, imagining her brother could be full of bee stings at the moment.

"In the forest ... I think it's given up this beehive ... is totally destroyed ..." Martin lamented.

"Sure, it sounds strange to me ..." Christina scratched her chin thoughtfully.

**_Martin P.O.V_**

Before I could continue the progression of my thinking, my pod creature was beginning to call.

Aviva was! And apparently she looked worried.

"Martin Kratt, need you back to Tortuga!" She shouted urgently in the transmitter.

"What is happening?" I asked, alarmed.

"I need you to bring a little of honey! Crystal baby spider monkey drinks are in need!" Aviva asked.

Crucially, she managed to make me more worried.

"But ... What happened to Crystal? Is Hurt? Respond Aviva!" I demanded, but Aviva advised me to stay calm.

"I'll explain when you get here, but come on! Fast!" Aviva off the connection, leaving me disoriented of nervousness.

The two young girls watched me with a question mark, but at that moment I realized that something was wrong with the team of Tortuga, and I had to go back to help them.

"I'm sorry Chris, Julie, Estevan ... but I need to go back to Tortuga ..." I whispered, clutching the hands of Christina and Lina, as I ran back to the Tortuga.

* * *

_**Please, Review buddies! :D**_


	14. The tragedy

_**Behind the story.**_

* * *

**_Estevan P.O.V_**

_"I hurried to observe the site of the explosion but ... I regretted it instantly when I saw the scene._

_The Tortuga was just smoke and flames._

_I wanted to die in thinking my sister could be there."_

* * *

**_ The tragedy._**

* * *

**_Christina P.O.V_**

Martin shook my hand strongly and suddenly, we started running through the closed forest as fast as cheetahs.

Lina groaned heavily when a sharp twig trees cut her face in a transverse wound.

It was bleeding a little, but she did not let it down.

My arms were completely injured, the twigs of the closed forest are not easy to fight, however, none of this was as serious when the subject of which we were running.

* * *

We arrived in the Tortuga and enter the site cautiously, however, it all sounded very empty and quiet.

Something was going on, and it did not smell good.

Suddenly, Aviva came running from the other side in a glass door.

She was desperate, and quickly grabbed Martin's arm to him accompanies her.

Lina sighed exhausted while blood dripped slowly from her injured face.

My body froze when I heard a groan of a monkey.

**_Aviva P.O.V_**

Martin nearly fell off when I pulled him into the room with the glass door.

He was still with the collateral effects of the substances of Chris on his skin, but he was much better now.

Certainly, the love he felt for Chris could win any disease.

"What is happening Aviva?" Martin asked, demanding I stop running.

"Crystal has a bomb in its neck! The note for you, and that chain, was, in reality a bomb very well planned and created." I explained, trying to hide the tears was forming in my eyes.

Martin ran his hands over his face in disbelief.

He did not believe in what I said.

"But ... how?"He walked to Crystal who was being protected by Jimmy and Koki.

"Whoever did this, certainly knows a lot about creations of energy supply." I pondered.

"And how do we turn off the bomb?" Martin began nervously.

"You brought the honey?" - I asked, afflicted.

"Here ..." said a girl with red hair and an elegant hat.

"Thank you, but ... Martin, who are they?"- I whispered, making sure the girls do not listen to my doubt.

"They are the girls I met in the forest; they lost their siblings in the forest and were looking for them. The redheaded girl called Lina and the girl with black hair and blue called Christina ... But she likes to be called Christy.

"Martin, it's very risky! They could not be here! "- I said aloud, worried.

"Why do you say that?" Martin frowned thoughtfully.

"With honey, I can just turn off the power supply! The chain around Crystal's neck is a substance composed of glucose contradictory, but the bomb... can explode at any moment!" I demanded and Martin's eyes widened.

"But ... Who could have done so many cruelties?"Martin whispered, approaching me.

**_Alan P.O.V._**

Zach walked over to the computer monitor, and leaned on it.

"You'll find out now! Goodbye, Wild Kratts stupid! You will never interfere in my plans to conquer the world! "Zach laughed and raised his arms in victory, ready to have the world in his hands.

"Now?" I inquired with a smirk.

"Yes! Now! "Zach ordered with eternal happiness, and I pressed a red button on the remote control he gave me minutes ago.

* * *

**_Chris P.O.V_**

Through the forest, I heard a horrendous explosion coming from the opposite side of where Julie, Estevan and I were running.

"What was that?" Julie stopped walking, scaring up with the sudden roar that shook the ground.

"Something exploded, no doubt." I said and listening to the sounds traces of the explosion had caused.

"We should see it up close." Estevan challenged, but Julie was too scared to walk normally.

"Are you crazy? And if another explosion happens?"Julie noted Estevan with rebuke.

"I think not. This explosion was definitive and accurate. "I deduced.

"What?" The red-haired boy was confused.

"I studied it in college. When a bomb exploding collective purpose, the particles of powder are manifested, causing further explosions in a row, but ... This outbreak was unique. Who caused the explosion certainly had a target set to drop the bomb. "I explained, leaving Julie and Estevan even more astonished, motionless.

"I still want to see it up close!" Estevan proposed.

"You want to look like a police detective or what?" Julie faced.

"Look ..." The little boy and the little girl would start arguing.

"Stop it kids! We are giving up and abandoning our goal to find our siblings." I demanded to both kids and they granted me privileged attention.

"You're right" Estevan nodded guiltily.

"But we must see what happened in the place of explosion. It may be our brothers are in danger." I replied and continued walking with Estevan and Julie behind me.

**_Third person P.O.V_**

Chris and two kids were going uphill through the forest to reach the site of the explosion.

The young Kratt had incredible skill in climbing, but the kids relied on trees for not slipping.

"I smell gunpowder and burnt metal." Estevan said with the heightened sense of smell.

"Surely... Will be another explosion! "When Chris said thoughtfully, a spark brutal of flame invaded uphill, warming the place, making it as one hell itself to humans.

The sound was thunderous left the kids deaf for a moment, but then ... Everything was silent, as if nothing had happened.

"That's scary ..." Julie shuddered.

"But we can't give up, let's see what is happening." Chris grabbed the hands of Estevan and Julie to escalate the top of the hill to trample on the ground level and straight.

When all were safe on solid ground ... They spotted the scene more shocking, terrifying and horrific of all time.

Hot flames were tall and invincible, while slowly grind and destroyed ... The Tortuga in pieces.

The kids and Chris knelt in horror.

The Tortuga was gone forever.

* * *

_**Please, Review buddies! :D**_


	15. A probable loss

_**Behind the story.**_

_"A whole life ... Maybe turned into ashes._  
_The Tortuga._  
_Animals._  
_And my brother ..._  
_All this ... Ashes, fire, suffering._  
_I feel alone now._  
_Nothing can fill my emptiness until the truth appears. "_

_Chris Kratt._

* * *

**_A probable loss._**

* * *

**_Julie P.O.V_**

We arrived at the Tortuga or what was left of all was destroyed by the flames of fire and explosion. I assumed there was no one at first, but I was wrong, was fire and ambulance officers around, and some unknown persons who certainly lived near the forest.

Chris and Estevan approached from people to find out what was causing all the fuss.

**_Chris P.O.V_**

Nearby, began to get some policemen to create a report with some people, and firefighters tried to extinguish the flames of fire, but it was almost impossible.

Beside some ambulances parked, there were some people lying, I approached them to see them, were three people who were injured by burns from the explosion, which did not give me a good feeling.

**_Third person P.O.V_**

Chris walked to the ambulance, while Aviva, Jimmy and Koki were being treated by paramedics.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Chris asked, desperate.

"Everything happened so fast ... I do not remember anything, but ... It was the fault of the animal." Jimmy was dizzy from the smoke around.

"What are you talking about?" Chris remained confused.

"The baby spider monkey! It's caused the explosion of Tortuga" Koki said, interrupting Jimmy.

"Could you be more specific?" demanded the young Kratt.

"Martin had brought a baby spider monkey to Tortuga, it was abandoned in front of the door, but in the animal's neck was a chain along with a note saying bad things. I tried to decipher the elements placed in the baby monkey but ... I could not disarm the bomb. "Aviva said breathlessly.

"It was not Martin who broke the samples of your substances Chris." Koki started.

"It was Crystal." Aviva continued.

"Crystal?" Chris was eloquent.

"Yes, the name Martin gave the baby spider monkey when he remembered you." Aviva smiled sweetly.

Chris stood thoughtfully.

**_Chris P.O.V_**

I felt very bad about the rude and thoughtless words I said to Martin ... Thinking the destruction of my substances had been caused by him. I pushed my brother and hurt him! I'm stupid! I should have allowed him to explain the situation before trying to hurt him.

But what I did?

Nothing! I allowed anger to dominate me more than I could handle.

"Well, after the fight, Martin was looking for you. He was very ill health due to side effects of substances penetrate his blood when the broken glass pierced his wounds, but even so, he did not care ... He insisted look for you even if cost his life. Martin even found two girls in the forest and brought to Tortuga when I called him in the Pod Creature." Aviva said.

"How do they look?" Estevan asked, leaving behind Julie.

"One was a redhead girl with a elegant hat and the other was girl with the blue and brown hair." Koki said, perplexed.

"Our sisters!" Estevan startled and Julie was hopeful.

"I told Martin to bring a little honey to disable the current energy supply of Crystal, but I could not avoid the explosion of the bomb ... I just managed to save the life baby spider monkey ... That is all I remember. " Aviva said; exhausted.

"And what happened to Martin and the two girls?" I insist.

"I... I do not know ... After the explosion, I did not see anyone else." Aviva said with a worried expression, surely thinking the worst.

"I think ... They were saved." Jimmy hesitated, without much conviction.

Estevan and Julie watched me for a while, and then ran toward some officers.

"Where are you going?" I screamed, but they did not respond, only approached from a policeman and started the questions.

I saw they both began to talk to the police, but both looked sad.

"Kids, sorry, but I can't say anything." The policeman gestured, while kids clutched his police uniform.

"What happened?" - I asked.

"We asked the police where they were siblings, and if they were found, but police did not respond." Estevan was desperate, restless.

"Hey, any of you recognize these objects?" A fireman walked up to us and showed some objects.

What we've seen in objects, provided no accurate idea of what had happened.

When the firefighter left the objects of our siblings in a special table, Julie and Estevan were surprised to find the things belonged to their older sisters.

The hat of Lina.

The torn piece photo of Martin.

And a necklace Star of Christina.

"No... Our sisters ..." Julie depressed, picking up the necklace of Christina and pressing it against her chest, almost crying with sadness.

"NO!" Estevan took the elegant hat for his sister, watching it with tears welling in his eyes.

I remained silent.

I could not believe ... Martin, Lina and Christina ... They were dead.

This ... It can't happen!

* * *

_**Please, Review! :D**_


	16. Way of Salvation

_**Behind the story.**_

_"My plan was established._  
_Everything was a success._  
_The Tortuga and its workings, disappeared._  
_All team members Wild Rats died as I wanted._  
_Now, one thing to do:_  
_Dominate the world, extinguish the animals."._

_Zach Varmitech._

* * *

_**Way of salvation.**_

* * *

**_Third Person P.O.V._**

Some people who lived in the forest villages thronged to watch the event.

Aviva, Jimmy and Koki were saved and taken to the emergency room of the fire department.

Lina, Christina and Martin remained missing in the flames in Tortuga.

The firemen rushed into the blazing heat with a huge and professional hose to fight fire.

Chris, Estevan and Julie stood motionless, praying to their relatives were still alive.

"Cardoso! Come on!"A fireman shouted to the other, gesturing for him to hurry with water and hose.

"There is a lot of smoke here! I can't see! "Cardoso said, trying to look for the missing bodies.

"Stay calm beginner, turn on the water! We try to douse the flames and so find traces. "Commander of Cardoso demanded tranquility, breaking an iron door at Tortuga, perhaps the only place where the explosion did not succeed in destroying.

"Cardoso! Fast! I found something! "Fireman hierarch ordered, and Cardoso ran as fast as he can to help.

"My God ..." When he reached the site, the rookie firefighter of Regional Corporation saw the scene murkier regarding his early career risk.

Lina, Christina and Martin were fainted and some parts of their body burned by the flames.

"Are they alive?" Cardoso asked, while the commander knelt beside the bodies to verify cardiac pressure on the necks of the victims.

"The man is alive." The commander said, observing Martin.

Cardoso shivered.

"And the two girls?"

The commander did not answer, just held the body of Christina in his lap, running toward the exit.

"Hurry Cardoso, save the other girl, they are in serious condition!" The fireman referred to Lina, who was welcomed by Cardoso and rescued to receive first aid.

Martin was placed on a special hammock and carried cautiously out of the room by two auxiliary firefighters.

According to the commander, he was fine and out of danger.

Lina and Christina were at risk ... Could die at any moment.

* * *

**_Chris P.O.V._**

When I saw the firefighters come out of the rubble of Tortuga with two unconscious bodies and a man on the hammock, my heart sank in my chest and I felt destroyed, soulless, leaving me alone in my tears.

My brother may be dead and it's my entire fault.

I should never have enraged with him, I should never have done what I did.

Now, I'm paying for everything and I know what I deserve.

I saw Aviva and Koki consoling Julie and Estevan, but it was not easy for two ladies.

Estevan tried to run toward Lina, who was in the lap of a firefighter giving her first aid, but Aviva kept holding him with despair, requiring him to calm down.

And Julie is crying, do not know how to act.

In my hands, I had a picture of Martin ... Torn, separate from me.

I joined the two pieces in a photo.

There, in the picture, Martin and I were together again.

But in real life ... I do not know if it will happen, or if he will forgive me for my mistake.

"Family! Come here!" The fireman, named Cardoso in his uniform, shouted urgently.

Aviva left Estevan escape and he ran toward ambulance with Julie at his side, both impatient.

I followed them, fearing to see the scene awaited me.

My brother with more injuries than I had caused.

I quickly ran and climbed into the ambulance before the doors closed.

**_Third Person P.O.V_**

When kids arrive in the ambulance, a paramedic addresses the rapidly formalizing a barrier.

"Sorry kids, but you can't pass." Paramedic ordered.

"But ..." Julie was unable to finish the phrase.

Paramedic interrupted sharply.

"Sorry, but you can't. Victims are in grave danger." a nursing assistant explains carefully.

"What happened?" Chris goes in front of Julie, protecting her.

"The two girls are in severe conditions, the man is good, but everyone with wounds and burns. We need to go to the hospital now, can't wait." The paramedic said to Chris carefully and waved Cardoso, who returned to the mobile base of fire to continue the work of extinguishing the flames.

"The victims go to the central hospital, they receive first aid." The nurse said, closing the ambulance doors definitely, when the engine was activated and the emergency vehicle sprinted through the forest towards the city and the hospital's privileged place.

**_Chris P.O.V_**

We need to stand beside our siblings, but how?

The Tortuga exploded

And createrra is destroyed.

"Chris, I see is not the right time, but I always have two disks creature power in my pocket reserve, and luckily you're with your power suit, and Jimmy kept the Martin suit, you can use it to reach the hospital." Aviva said, handing me the discs carefully.

She was a genius.

I wish I had half the calm she had now to the avoid nervousness could dominate me, and leave me blind and deaf.

"Thanks Aviva." I thanked her with a smile.

Aviva blinked.

* * *

I quickly knelt down, and put the creature power suit of my brother in Estevan.

He was strong, he had large breath for sports, and surely he would be okay.

I took a creature power disc of wolf to Estevan, and sunk in the suit ... Until the blue light glowing and ardent warmed my body for a moment.

For a moment, I felt Martin near me... That blue color, the heat ... It was like his protection for me.

A Brother Bear.

Estevan was surprised with the new power animal, but soon realized it was not the right moment to fascinations.

We had to save our siblings.

That was the focus, and we should not miss.

I activated my creature power suit with the same disc animal of Estevan: A wolf.

Maybe it was not the best disc of animal power, but ... At least we had a form of transportation.

The light green reached Julie's eyes, blinding her softly, and I took this opportunity to put her on my back, ready to run as fast as I could.

"Estevan, you're ready?" I said confidently, he would not fail.

"Ready!" Estevan squinted, watching me for sure.

And at the same time, we started running.

Julie held me tightly.

We were determined to save the lives of our family.

* * *

_**Please, Review! :D**_


End file.
